


Love. The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket

by itsoktobemarty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Louis thinks he's straight, M/M, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romance, Shotgunning, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, harry is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/pseuds/itsoktobemarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of hiding his crush for Louis, who unfortunately is straight and in a relationship with Eleanor.<br/>Liam is definitely in love with Zayn, who doesn't want a boyfriend and prefers his "friends with benefits" agreement with Niall. </p><p>More than one of these things is going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Not Bi, Harold!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you'll like this fanfic, it's mostly about Larry and Ziam, but it contains also other pairings, and it's pretty graphic!
> 
> Title from "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang

Sometimes, you wake up in the morning with an awesome day planned: breakfast made by your amazingly skilled roommate, a quiet morning of shopping and then a lovely date with your gorgeous girlfriend 'till dinner time, hopefully Italian ordered in by the previously flattered roommate. But sometimes, you have those days where nothing goes as planned. And Louis Tomlinson should have known misfortune was going to hit him all day from the very beginning, when he woke up without smelling crunchy bacon or fluffy pancakes.

He instead found a note on the fridge:  
"Sorry L, gone w/ a mate.  
Left pancakes in the fridge  
xx Haz."

But he still felt pretty optimistic while eating his quite stringy pancakes, looking forward to one of his very few days off. He didn't even curse Harry a single time for having forgotten to tell him that he would be gone, lurking him in believing that he would find a proper breakfast.

Once out, it turned out that some random deity was pissed at him, since after not even two hours of trying on blazers, buying one pair too much of bright coloured tight jeans and indulging himself in getting even a black v-neck Gucci shirt with a golden seam on the neckline that did miracles for his collarbones, he found himself assaulted by a frighteningly big group of girls. They told him they were tourists from a random place in South America he didn't even bother to remember, and they all wanted an autograph and a photo and a taped reaction to their incredibly cheeky comments like "oh madre de dios, did you know that these pants make your arse look absolutely fantastic?" or "please, can you lie on camera and say that you kissed Harry?" or even "Louis, you're so gorgeous, even a straight guy would have wet dreams about you!" 

He was still inside the shopping centre, and he still needed to pay for a pair of periwinkle jeans he had fallen in love with (and if the girls thought that his random shopping outfit looked good on his ass, they definitely had no idea about how those were the real deal on his butt cheeks); so he couldn't escape, and in zero time paparazzi appeared and besieged him and he just knew he was screwed. His perfect shopping time ruined forever. "That's what I get for going in malls without bodyguards" he thought, and his optimistic mood began to crack. 

Eventually he pulled out the crowd, managed to pay his jeans and literally ran away. He decided that since it was still early for his date, he could get home for a shower, as the fan assault had left him pretty devastated. Once he was nice and clean, in clothes more appropriate for a date, hair perfectly styled and skin scented with his favourite cologne, he actually regained some hope in his day. After all, he was about to see Eleanor, his beloved girlfriend.

He shouldn't be really surprised, should he? He definitely hopes there's tasty Italian food waiting for him at home, because he couldn't handle anything more going the wrong way. He knew things were a bit off with Eleanor lately, because of all the pressure management put on his relationship, that has to be on every magazine and loved by every fan and portrayed as the most enviable of all the romantic relationships, but that interfered with their actual time together, and Louis was a bit tired of showing off El everywhere he went. But he was looking forward to this date, just the two of them having lunch and possibly making out in Eleanor's hotel room. But of course, was anything going to work that day? Apparently not. He was dragged in a rather upsetting argument about how much of a careless boyfriend he was and that it was his fault if half of the One Direction fandom hated her and she also pointed out that they already spent more than a month not fucking because of his impossible schedule. Louis knew better than argue, he knew that a disappointed and pissed Eleanor was unmanageable. He also felt quite bitter because he couldn't force the fandom into adoring her, not as much as he could force it into giving up on Larry Stylinson. And also, she was the one that wasted their rare dates shouting nonsense instead of fucking, so she shouldn't really be complaining about that. 

He prayed every deity that crossed his mind for Harry having dinner ready because really, he was starting to miss exhausting interview days, where everything was stressful and a bit fake but at least everything went just as planned. 

He opened their apartment's door with finger crossed just to find Harry, in just his pyjama sweatpants, curled in a ball on their sofa, moping at his iPhone like it had insulted him or something. 

Louis wondered whether he broke any mirrors because, seriously? 

"Hey Haz, is everything ok?"

Harry actually jumped a little at the sound, and Louis assumed he hadn't even heard him coming home. What could have happened? 

Harry smiled faintly at him, like he was feeling better just because Louis came home, and said, voice just a little nervous: 

"Just... A fight between our fans. I'll tell you after dinner, ok? I don't know why the delivery guy isn't here yet, I ordered out dinner, like, ages ago!" 

"Oh my God, we're still having Italian."

Now it was Harry's turn to look worried for him. 

"Hum, of course Lou, we decided that like a week ago, and why are you looking at me like a 7-year-old child on a Christmas morning?"

>>>

After dinner, Louis was feeling like Santa himself. He and Harry adjusted on the sofa so that Louis had Harry's head on his lap. He started petting Harry's soft curls, still curious about what made his best friend look so sad. 

"So, Lou..." Harry started, insecure. "Everything started out very normal. I decided it was time for a follow spree, and obviously Twitter went completely insane."

Louis nearly sighed. Obviously. He had a feeling he was not going to like this story. Nonetheless, he kept petting Harry like a kitten, still quite hyper that at least one thing, his tasty Italian dinner, went the right way.

"You know how fans literally say anything to get a follow, right? Well, don't ask me why, but a sudden war started between those capslocking that I should follow them because Larry is true... And that alone was frightening, like you just prevented yourself from a follow, even if you did nothing wrong..." Harry sighed. Unlike Louis, he was more permissive towards the 'Larry Stylinson scandal', as their management called it. He thought that it wasn't very harmful that fans wanted to believe they had a romantic relationship. Ok, maybe some of them were a bit rude towards Eleanor, but he could still sleep at night, so to say.

He went on: "And the other half of girls got really angry, like really. My mentions exploded with insults, cyber-yells and then..." 

Harry hesitated a little, and Louis understood he was about to hear the real problem.

"Well, then things got homophobic."

Louis groaned. Really? 

"Thinking they were, I don't know, protecting me... Those girls against Larry tweeted that I could never be gay, and ugh, that was pure bullshit," and he actually glared a little at Louis, who recognised the quote and snorted, muttering a colourful curse against immature teenage girls. Harry chucked a little, but then he became very serious and still. Louis stopped petting him. Ok, there was more.

"Lou... There is, well.." Harry stood up with a really strange expression on his face, half-serious and half-ashamed. His hands were fluttering, and he was staring at the floor. Louis felt a shudder. This was serious. What the hell had happened? 

"Please don't hate me, I swear I wanted to tell you earlier, but..." 

"God, Harry, what have you done? You ate all the cookies? 's fine sweetheart, I wasn't feeling hungry, not after your lovely dinner!" He needed to joke, because the atmosphere had become so thick he couldn't really stand it anymore. 

"Uh, well, no, just..." He left out a long groan. "Howdopeoplesaythisstuff?" His high-pitched rant succeeded in lightening the mood, and Louis laughed a little at his frustration. 

"Dunno, love, try with English, and since you're not on Twitter, use the spacebar!"

"Oh sweet Lord, let's end this quickly. Hey Lou, guess what? I'm bisexual!"

Louis froze on the sofa, unbelievingly speechless, staring mouth wide open. He said... Wait, did he really mean... But Harry was deadly serious. 

"You're not bi, Harold!" He finally managed to mumble out. "You love women!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, they're super hot and stuff, but I also like men." He spoke even slower than he usually did, sounding like a teacher explaining things to a very dumb student. 

Louis raised his index finger and opened his mouth like he was going to object again, but then his expression had a complete twist and he looked utterly scandalised. 

"But Harold!" He stood up, hands on his hips, looking a bit intimidating despite the height difference. "How come you didn't tell me? You little prick, now I get why you were that embarrassed when I found that Men's Health copy in your drawer... You polisexual wanker! Oh God, don't tell me you're really shagging Grimshaw..." 

"I'm not! But Lou-" Harry couldn't finish because Louis went on talking, completely ignoring him.

"All these years... I must say you owe me more than one royal breakfast! Man, why wouldn't you say it sooner? You really think it's some kind of big deal? Jesus Christ, what else is there that you're keeping? Have you ever shagged a man?"

"Are we really having this conversation three minutes after my coming out? Wait, are you really interested in knowing about your best friend's gay sex? What if I bottomed?"

"Oh my God, really? You are so telling me everything! Sprawl on the couch, I'm getting ice cream!"

Harry stared in amusement at his straight best friend fetching ice-cream expressly to listen to his sex adventures. Wow, everything went better than expected, really.


	2. Lads With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the band!

"You're STILL packing? Seriously Louis?! I suffered a week of gay jokes and now you're the one unable to choose three damned outfits?!"

Harry left out a little sigh, then he abandoned Louis and his indecisions and checked again his own bag, before texting Liam that they'll probably be late. A very busy month awaited One Direction: they had a series of interviews and tv-shows appearances to make all over Europe, then back again in London for a photo-shoot that sounded more complicated every time management described it. Basically those few days in London were their only free time, because after the photo-shoot they had a promoting series of concerts in the US. 

Luckily, he was able to visit his family in those less busy days, and he also told them about his coming out with Louis. They were very happy (and very naive since they thought Louis would cast an eye on him, as if Louis Tomlinson was a responsible human being) and he was also pretty happy with how things were completely normal between he and Louis. 

"Hazza! Bring your half-gay tastes here this minute!"

"We don't have time for your madness! There is a freakin meeting and we have a plane in less than five hours!" 

>>>

"God, 's hot in Spain!" 

Niall waved lazily a fan at the wild Zayn's head that appeared on his crossed legs. The guys were in their incredibly big suite in Madrid, after a very long fan meeting under the burning Spanish sun, and apparently April in Spain was the confirmation that global warming was occurring to the planet. Niall was eating a sandwich on the sofa, where Zayn just joined him, laying down and getting all the space left. That left the other three lads with two armchairs. Harry called dibs on one, and Liam took the other, sitting down with his computer, headphones in his ears, for once distracted and not scolding anyone for any inappropriate behaviour during the signing. 

"Oh man, why is Zayn carpeting the entire sofa? Where am I supposed to sit now? And look, mate, you even left your useless leather jacket on the floor..."

"Thing 's large, come sit here." Invited Harry, remembering himself that coming out with his best friend did not involve having the right to check out his ass (his pretty, round, firm, touchable ass) while he was bending down to get Zayn's jacket.

With one of his bright smiles, Louis jumped on the armchair. They shuffled a little to adjust, but as always being so touchy wasn't a problem.

"There is something interesting in my twitter mentions, lads," said Liam removing his earphones, eyes still glued on the laptop.

"What is it?" asked Zayn, an unvoiced "who the hell cares" in his nearly sleepy voice.

"Apparently, there has been a survey about us or something... It's called 'Who is the most likely to'. The fans voted it, wanna see the results?" 

"But most likely to what?" wondered Niall, with a new sandwich in his hands. 

"If it's most likely to leave crumbs in Zayn's hair, then it's you." pointed out Louis, and hearing that, Zayn rushed to sit on the sofa with a yelp, hands in his hair.

"Niall, you little bitch, if I find mayonnaise in my hair I swear-" 

"Shut up, I wanna hear!" 

Harry successfully hushed the boys, so Liam started reading: "Ok, the first seems actually pretty innocent: ‘Most likely to be a good parent: Louis.’"

"Do they even know the definition of a good parent?" complained Zayn. "Man, we are so screwed. By the way, who cares about the innocent ones! Enough with the PG stuff! Where are our perverted fans?"

"We still have non-perverted fans? How cute. I'm with Zayn though, I wanna know if they guessed the dirty ones!" 

After Harry, also Niall and Louis agreed, so Liam skipped everything that, basically, wasn't about sex. 

"We have ‘Most likely to have had a threesome: Zayn’" 

"They got it right!" 

"Nobody's surprised. Moving on... ‘Most likely to eat you out: Niall.’ That's a surprise, innit?"

"Mhh, only if they return the favour." 

"Oh please! What's next... ‘Most likely to leave you bruises: Liam.’ Oh, but that's me!"

They all laughed at his astonished face. Harry, with his dimples standing out in laughter, asked: "But is it true?"

Liam blushed to the point that even his ears were scarlet. 

"Ahem, so... I... I'm... Let's move on! ‘Most likely to act innocent but be a freak in the sheets: Harry’"

"Objection!" shouted Louis. 

"Are you objecting Harry's abilities in bed? So you two finally hooked up?" Zayn seemed literally intrigued.

"Well fuck you, I'm objecting Harry's ability to look innocent."

Liam ignored them and read on: "’Most likely to be in the closet: Louis.’"

"Excuse me! I'm like, the only straight person left in this bloody band!" 

Various protests and general mockery started at that point, and Louis had the brightest idea. 

"Fellow bandmates, I do believe it's time for a little update. After all, we've never done that, and there might have been changes!"

"For God's sake, what are you talking about?"

"My dear Malik, I'm talking about a briefing about our sexual orientations!"

Being literally tangled with Louis, it was very easy for Harry to clench on him, alarmed. But, being literally tangled with Louis, it wasn't very subtle.

"What's with this, Lou?" started Liam. "Is it your new plan to make Harry uncomfortable?"

And Harry wanted to agree on that, a lot, but then Louis decided to use his "I'm-gonna-make-you-weak-in-the-knees" smirk, also known as the "you-are-so-changing-your-mind" smirk. And literally, he needed to stop reacting like that at his straight best friend (his sexy, sassy, gorgeous, lust inspiring straight best friend) because it was definitely going to cause him just so much trouble.

"'s fine, Liam, I'm curious too, but we have to swear that we'll be honest. After all, we trust each other, right?"

It seemed that the only one a little uneasy was Niall. But then they all promised that nobody would ever judge him, and that they already loved him like that, and that knowing his sexual preferences was only gonna make 'em love him more. But he was only convinced after Zayn whispered something in his ear that only encouraged Harry's curiosity.

"Who's starting?"

"You are."

"Fine curly, I'll go. I'm still straight, sorry fans."

Liam smiled at him and then said: "Same for me. Still can't find guys hot. But you know, love's weird, so who knows!" 

"Zayn, it's alphabetically your turn." Stated Louis with no apparent coherence, but nobody cared.

"Learn the alphabet, you idiot. Still, I'm supposedly straight with a girlfriend, right? Well, I think you must know I'm a little... Er, needy? God, 's quite embarrassing."

"You mean you cheated on her?! With guys too?" Harry was speechless.

"Nice deduction, Sherlock! Ok, I may be gender careless when it comes to sex. But I don't think I could fall in love with a man."

"Poor Perrie..." Liam seemed the only one who cared. It was like a weird pact among the guys: nobody was friend with the other lads' girlfriends.

"So you're shagging someone now?" asked Louis, completely into the new revelation.

"Yeah, I actually have-" "Whatever, it's Harry's turn now!" Niall abruptly interrupted him, and Harry had his coming out with the lads, so much easier now that he knew Zayn was some kind of pansexual.

"Niall, what about you?"

The Irishman become so red he couldn't speak. 

"What's so embarrassing about your sexual life? Come on, are you into bdsm or something?" Louis was getting impatient, as always. To calm himself, he was kind of scratching Harry's thigh. Which, thought Harry, was not ok, not straight, and he definitely needed to think about dead kittens or that time he caught his aunt and uncle having oral sex, because his thigh was liking Louis' hand a little bit too much.

"I can't. But Zayn knows." blurted Niall.

"Look Nialler it's fine, if you're uncomfortable we can just-" "Shut your mouth Payne and let out beautiful Zayn tell us little Niall's secrets."

Looking at Niall for the final confirm, Zayn explained: "He is so embarrassed because none of you has ever seen him wasted. When he's like that, he becomes a little drunk nymphomaniac who doesn't care who brings him to the orgasm."

"Brutal." was Louis' comment. But Zayn was going on.

"Also, he's embarrassed because he started a 'friends with benefits' thing with me."

"Excuse me?" Liam seemed close to a stroke.

"Holy shit Nialler, you rock!" Harry cheered.

"What the actual fuck?! We are so going drinking together tomorrow." 

"Lou, love, you need to explain me your sudden and suspect interest in gay sex, because really, you are supposed to have gorgeous heterosexual intercourse on regular basis..."

Harry stopped himself from adding: "But still, I'm sure that I can work on something if you need, I think we should follow Zayn's bright and responsible example."


	3. The Happening, or Damn Those Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds out something pretty interesting...

When the van stopped, the boys rushed out, still freaking out about the latest news that reached them when the plane landed in Paris, Charles De Gaulle. The host of the program they were supposed to attend to the morning after was very ill, so the show was moved in the latter hours of the evening (which was supposed to be free). That was awesome news because they actually had a free evening AND a free morning the day after, and like Louis pointed out: that just meant alcohol. A lot of, preferably. In Spain they had had three days of hell, and not only for the crazy climate. Their Spanish schedule had been inhuman. 

"Guys, I'm sorry but no suite, how are you organised?" 

"Who the fuck cares, gimme the key we need to change hurry up Liam!"

Louis literally stole a random key with one hand, trolley and Liam in the other. 

"What's gotten into him?"

"Shit, it's already seven thirty, we're out in one hour and a half! I'm not going to be ready. Hurry up Niall!" 

Not giving any explanation, Zayn took another key for a double and hurried upstairs, shortly followed by a confused Niall. Harry sighed. 

"We kind of have many fashion victims here. We're going out tonight, and seems like they need more than ninety freakin minutes to shower and be ready. Well, at least Lou and Zayn."

"Predictable." was the short comment from Paul, who handed him the remaining key. 

"I'm getting the solo? Neat! I hope there's still a double bed, though."

"Well of course there is, you're still One Direction."

Very happy at the news, Harry grabbed his suitcase and called the elevator. Paul's voice reached him.

"Since you're still One Direction, try not to end up in every French magazine!"

Harry feigned disbelief. 

"How can you say so? We're the most innocent young lads that-" "Oh, shut up! Don't make management hook you up with someone else. Don't screw anyone."

Harry shot him a mischievous grin and went in the elevator, leaving him face-palming.

>>>

Luckily, they didn't do anything too crazy, except getting extraordinarily drunk. Harry was carried in his room by Liam, the only one who could at least pretend he was still able to walk straight.  
He stripped, leaving just his grey boxer-briefs, and with his last energies he threw himself at the bed. Unfortunately, his rest was going to be very short. In less than half an hour, strange thumps and noises from the neighbouring room waked him up. He listened carefully, just to blush and become nearly purple. Without really thinking, he ran away from his room.

Louis was very, very awake. His new task was trying to persuade Liam that drinking some more vodka was a great idea. But the other lad kept the bottle in his firm and nearly-sober hands, easily overpowering Louis. The older boy hadn't even changed, he was still in his scarlet jeans and checkered shirt, while Liam was already in his Batman pyjama. 

The knock on the door startled both of them.

"Look what you've done! It's probably someone complaining about your noises!" scolded Liam. 

But opening the door, he just found a blushing, nearly naked, pretty proud of himself for some strange reason, Harry Styles.

"Haz! My delicious partner in crime! You heard my telepathic call!" blabbered Louis, still trying to get the bottle.

"Nope. But I heard something else. Can I spend the night here? Oh, you're still drinking! Liam, you're the best!" 

After successfully avoiding Harry's weak attempt in stealing the vodka, Liam asked: "What is it that you heard? Why are you here barely clothed and still completely drunk?" 

Harry sat on Louis' bed. "Apparently, Niall was in the mood."

Louis jumped in bed with him. "Really? So you heard him fucking Zayn?" 

"Uh-uh."

"And how come you're not wanking on them, you little horny Haz?"

"Louis, please. Can we sleep now? It's nearly three in the morning!" Liam tried to calm everyone down, but he also was blushing at the news. 

"No way Payne. You are so giving us the vodka, I just need to understand how to bribe you." 

"Yes Liam, after the shocking sex noises I had to witness, I need a shot. Isn't there anything we can do?" Harry was absently licking his lips, still warm and fuzzy and ready for everything and a little tipsy. Louis noticed that.

"You slut. You'd do Liam too. Yay for Lirry, and no more Larry." Louis pouted.

Liam sighed. "You two really need to fuck each other, and I'm not even kidding."

"Shut up Payne, you're drunk. We've never even kissed!" 

Harry giggled a little at that. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He laid down on the bed, still smiling like an idiot. Louis smacked his tight, glaring at him. Liam noticed the weird behaviour, and remembered something Louis told him several months earlier.

"Now that I think about it, there is something you can do, if you really want to drink the vodka and waste the entire night!"

Louis stopped his weird staring contest with Harry and smiled, excited.

"Course we want!" said Harry lazily from the bed.

"Then tell me The Happening."

Louis become a little pale. Harry's smile widened. 

"Lou, you bastard, so you told Liam?" 

The elder looked a bit nervous. He bit his lower lip and looked at both his bandmates. But the alcohol in his veins screamed screw everything, tell Liam, get the booze.

"Ok, fine." The alcohol had spoken.

"So good." was the weird comment from Harry. 

Liam handed the vodka bottle and laid with them in one bed. It was a little cramped, but nobody seemed to care.

>>>

"The Happening took place in London, in our flat. We had decided to go out in a club, and obviously came back drunk as fuck. I totally cockblocked Harry with this nice girl, and he was mocking me for being actually faithful to my girlfriend. We were... Oh! I remember now. I was sitting on the sofa, drunkenly talking about your nice make out session with the chick, and you came sitting on my lap, as usual." 

Louis laughed as Liam rolled his eyes, mouthing "What a married couple."

"Then... I, hum, asked Harry about his romancing abilities...

>>>

Louis felt his head so so light, like he had nothing to worry in the whole world. His best friend was with him, ready to tell him some filthy stories about his last hookup. No need to think about his last date with Eleanor at all.

"I kiss like a pro." told him Harry, with a dreamy voice. 

"Why so sure?" 

"No complaints ever! How 'bout you?"

"'m not sure. 's not like I kiss so many girls..." 

Harry pinched his cheek.

"My little monogamous Lou. Maybe your kisses are terrible, and now El is tongue-ing a random bloke..." 

He couldn't really help it. Sometimes, with one shot too much in his veins, he just had to spread some evilness towards El. "It's not jealousy." He told himself, and ran his large hands in Louis' mussed yet perfect hair.

"Don't think so. She hates kisses with tongue." 

Louis seemed a little bitter at that, and Harry felt really sympathetic. After all, a good mouth-ravishing was the best thing in the world to set the mood for a good shag. How could you not like that?

"Hey, don't worry! You probably kiss fantastically!"

"Yeah, but I don't have your lips..." teased Louis, shamelessly staring at said body part.

"Wha-" Harry had to swallow, he felt a bit dizzy. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, they kinda scream I'll eat ya... Bet yer an extraordinary kisser..."

And Harry whispered, before he could really stop himself, before remembering he was still a straight mate to Louis, before even starting to formulate the "Eleanor" thought: "Wanna try?"

Louis knew he could just pretend he didn't hear that. It was so soft, and he was definitely drunk. He could just laugh, and play it like a joke. But he didn't.

Instead, he pursued those lips, so inviting. So red and so soft and so lustful. They kissed, Louis kept even his eyes open to stay focused. It had been, what?, six seconds? He pulled back. Good. No tongue, no consequences.

But.

Harry was staring at him, his green eyes were a little glossy because of the alcohol, and a little dark because of something else. His lips, for the love of God his lips. They were a little parted, bright teeth showing, just to enhance the contrast between their whiteness and the deep deep red of those torture devices, so swollen for such a short kiss. His breath become so deep, it was like breathing liquid air. He couldn't. Stop. Staring. 

"Damn those lips."

>>>

"You KISSED HIM AGAIN?"

"Liam, you're yelling. Yep, I did. Happening over. Goodnight."

"So not true!" complained Harry in a baby voice. Louis smelled trouble. 

"Li, can I tell you the sequel?" Harry asked politely, like a kid in school. It was like he raised his hand. 

"Of course." 

"When he said that, he actually went for my mouth like a dehydrated man seeks water. His hands were in my hair, firmly keeping me against his mouth. His tongue...

>>>

Harry felt Louis' tongue asking for access, well actually demanding it, while the rest of his mouth was sucking his lips like a candy, except three times more filthy. His lower lip was literally inside Louis' mouth, and his teeth were nibbling and scratching and in no time his tongue was in his mouth, ravishing him good, exploring and licking and nearly raping his mouth, and he was so going to allow it. When Louis broke the kiss, it was only to breathe. 

"'m not cheating. 's just a kiss." he panted.

"'f course." 

And then his hair was pulled, his mouth assaulted again, and he loudly moaned for that, anchoring his hands in Louis' hair and neck. His body was shivering a little, the lust replacing his blood. He knew he was nearly burning, and he was so lightheaded, probably because all the blood was gone, migrating south. He gave himself in the kiss, and wondered how that could be defined a kiss, because really, he had sex less arousing than that single heated kiss. 

Louis wasn't stopping. And that could become some kind of problem, he thought. But Harry's mouth was so sweet, still a faint hint of the sugary cocktail he had had in the club, and Harry's body was asking for it so badly, Louis could feel every shiver and hear every moan and his own groin found the thing very, very interesting. His hands traveled down Harry's back, but his mouth went forward, and Harry tricked him and someway they were now laying, Harry on his back and Louis on him. And the violent groan that escaped Harry's throat when their body collided was alone worth an eternity in hell. 

"God, we can't..." Louis backed out, but since his body was not listening to his brain, he decided it was ok to lick Harry's lips after that. And his throat decided it was ok to moan after that. 

"Guilt arrives now? Really?" Harry rolled his eyes, still panting.

"I'm straight... You're too..." He was trying hard, he really was, but Harry's neck seemed so soft and white and smooth and tasty...

"Fuck, Lou!" Harry thought that maybe he went to heaven and came back at the speed of light, because no way he was feeling so good.

"I shouldn't, but your lips..." He kissed him again, wondering why the hell was he talking. 

They kissed feverishly, hungrily, with too much teeth and saliva and biting and sometimes their mouth were slipping to their jaws and necks and Louis found out that Harry's lips on his neck were the key to hell's gates, because he found himself with fingers in his curls, pressing that damned mouth hard in his neck, whispering: "Mark me."

Then he realised he actually just asked his straight best friend to leave a hickey on his neck. 

"Fuuuck." 

Harry knew that tone. It meant "Game over."

Louis looked at him with wild eyes, mouth open, teeth showing, like he was going to devour him. But then just sighed, and let him go. 

Later, when they were going to bed, still some remaining of the alcohol in their bodies, knowing they were both going to jerk off, because you can't really hide a boner when you live and sleep together, Louis just asked: "Not telling?" 

"Not telling."


	4. My Body Is Betraying Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let a drunken irishman near you when you're horny!  
> Also, Harry has the best ideas...

Harry vividly remembered his dream. He was still half in it, to be true. It had been a wet dream, the kind of you'd like to have when you're awake and alone and with your hand in your underwear. His body was still feeling the arousing pressure of a tired and sweaty man against him. His body was liking that feeling a lot. He left out a little shaky breath, opening his eyes. 

And then he remembered he fell asleep with Louis and Liam in their bedroom and that yes, he had a sweaty, asleep Louis on him, and that fuck, he had the worst boner and couldn't really move without waking up his friends. 

Cursing his perverted mind, he tried to calm his body, but Louis was starting to wake up, and his warm body was moving against his, and his brain cells were nowhere to be found. 

"... 'gdmonnin..." grunted Louis, opening his eyes very very close to Harry's. 

Harry panicked a little, and literally threw the sleepy boy on Liam, before turning quickly on his tummy to hide his embarrassing state.

"The hell, Haz?!" protested Louis, and Liam uttered something intelligible.

"I couldn't breathe, Lou!" 

And that was the beginning of his day. Brilliant, Styles, brilliant. After that, there was breakfast, then jerking off in his single room not at all thinking about Louis, and then he was ready for their radio interview.

>>>

"So, can you tell me what is the biggest innovation in your new album?"

Harry was liking the evening show with interview. The French interviewer was very nice, and he was asking a lot of questions about their album and influences and very music-related stuff. It was just what he needed, since his fucking body, the traitor, was still kinda feeling aroused, and he had to keep away from Louis, so he was actually next to Niall on the couch, and he was fine, except for those really short moments in which he remembered he knew how Niall sounded while being fucked.  
But for the most of it, he was fine, he just needed some more alone time because his body was in overstimulation, between having always Louis around, hearing steamy gay sex between two of the hottest blokes alive (and friends, fuck Harry you must keep that in mind), remembering The Happening and now that pornographic dream... 

"What about a club later?" he whispered to Niall.

Clubbing was the best idea. He could find some girl or guy to shag and bam! Problem solved. He even had the single room!

After the interview, Louis approached him. He didn't look pissed or anything, probably he didn't notice that Harry avoided him a little during the day.

"Haz! Hey hun, I need a favour."

"Everything Lou, what is it?" 

"I'd like to talk with Eleanor this evening, can you lend me your single room? I don't want to annoy Liam!"

Well, that wasn't really a problem, Liam was a nice guy, if he asked he would go in the other room with Zayn and Niall, should he have company... Hopefully.

"Fine, but only because you definitely need some Skype-sex! Have fun!"

>>>

Kudos, Styles! You're not drunk!

Well not completely.

He was in the club with Liam, Zayn and Niall, since Louis was skyping with El. Liam and Zayn were currently talking to a girl who was teaching them French, with hilarious results. Niall, just like him, was too tipsy to learn anything, so they were just making dirty jokes about the girls on the dance-floor. Half of those girls were actually eye-fucking Niall, since he had tripped and ripped his t-shirt earlier, but he had too much alcohol in his body to care about his skinny, fit, white torso standing in display for everyone.

"Harreh, that chick is making bedroom eyes. But I don't get if it's to me or you..." Niall pointed a finger to a very nice girl, with blonde curls and big breasts. 

"Sorry mate, but my body is feeling in the mood for some dick." 

Alcohol made him forget inhibitions. God bless he'd already come out. 

"Dick? Uuh... Dick's nice..." Niall had a dreamy expression, maybe he was thinking about getting fucked by Zayn. Harry envied that, Zayn was smoking hot.

Harry forced his mind to come back to reality, because the guys were talking about something. 

"What?" he asked, his usual slow voice.

"Liam 'n Zayn are going back to the hotel, they're tired. But what's with you today?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Come on, Styles! You used me as your plushie, I noticed your dick was kind of awake today!" 

Harry blushed. But Niall wasn't mocking him. He wasn't laughing. In fact, he was looking at his hands. He was looking at his hands with just a little bit of tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

His voice lowered: "Did you sleep well last night? I hope we weren't... Loud."

And Harry had to swallow before even trying to formulate an answer. Niall came closer to him on the bench they were sharing, his knees brushing Harry's under the table. He wasn't making eye contact, still staring at his hands, now gripping the tough fabric of his jeans. 

"Oh, so you heard." Niall's voice reduced to a low growl, hot breath against his cheek, lips moving slowly and tongue on them so often they were already reddening. 

Harry was in the desperate search of his conscience, of his sense of right and wrong, because it was slutty to react to Niall, considering he already wanked on Louis. Very slutty, said his brain. Very sexy, said his body and fuck, blood was pooling in his groin. 

His last coherent thought was: "My body is betraying me."

Then he made eye contact. 

His mouth became dry, oh so dry. Niall's eyes were almost completely black, a thin line of blue circling his pupils. His hands traveled on his tights, and Harry frowned a little because wait, that's a Louis thing. But then Niall just tangled his fingers in Harry's. 

"Such large hands..." he whispered. 

And now everybody knows where that goes, and Harry's body decided that fuck yes, he was waiting for that since early morning. 

He stood up, grabbing Niall's wrist with decision and he dragged him in the not-very-romantic-but-who-the-fuck-cares toilet of the club. 

>>>

"Well if aren't we eager..." murmured Niall when Harry shoved him against the the wall and teared what was left of his t-shirt. 

"Of course, I've been dying for this the whole day!" 

A knowing grin appeared on Niall's face, and he swapped their places, unbuttoning Harry's jeans at a considerable speed. 

"Holy fuck..." Harry was already hard, and Niall was literally going for it, hand deep in his pants stroking him confidently. He made him weak in the knees. 

"Styles, get your ridiculously large hands in my pants and fucking make me come!" 

And who would have guessed, horny Niall had a dirty mouth. Harry complied, and not only started jerking him off with one hand, but glued his mouth on one of Niall's nipples, already stiffened.

"Fuck... So good..." Niall moaned and bucked his hips against Harry's hand, quite losing the rhythm his own hand had in stroking Harry. 

"You're good with your hands, aren't you Harry? Do you like having dicks in your shameless hands?" asked the blonde slyly. 

And Harry let out a pornographic sound, drooling a little in Niall's chest, cock leaking, hips seeking the friction of Niall's hand like a bitch in heat. Then Niall tightened his hand, painfully clenching on his cock.

"Answer me Harry."

"Like it so much, thanks Ni-ah!" His already shaking voice broke when Niall's teeth found his neck and he was assaulting his flesh, bruising it good. 

"C-close..." he uttered, between many many horny groans and seriously, he was being so vocal that probably half of the club was aware of their frolicking session.

"You're not going to come till I have!" growled Niall, hands suddenly disappearing from his pants.

Harry whined, then shoved his hand deeper in Niall's boxers, fondling and tugging his balls, and Niall left out a cry. The curly boy put the other hand at work, smearing the precum that was slipping out of Niall's cock all over its head, and the Irishman's mouth was again on his neck, and his hands were under his shirt, playing with his nipples (all of them) and making him crazy.

"Such a good slut you are, gonna make me come so fast..." Niall was whispering in his ear, making sure his wet lips were brushing Harry's earlobe. He was grinding against his body, skin flushed and cock throbbing, clearly close. 

Harry stroke him maybe four times more, then Niall was coming all over his hand and stomach and his own naked torso, hot and white and wet, and moaning right in Harry's ear. 

"Sogoodsogood, gonna make you suck me next time," 

With Harry still stroking the residues of his orgasm, Niall got his hands on Harry's cock, jerking him fast and good, sputtering how good and what a nice slut he was, he made him come so hard and so good, and he looked fantastic and wrecked, with someone else's cum on his brand new Topman shirt. And that was literally too much, Harry's brain just exploded in a thousand pieces, screaming loudly and holding Niall to avoid collapsing on the floor, coming hard on Niall's chest, filthily mixing their come. 

Not satisfied, Niall wetted his fingers on his chest then brought them to Harry's mouth. 

"Eat, bitch. Let me see how that slutty mouth of yours wants my cum." 

And Harry groaned again, parting his lips and pulling out his tongue, with no will left to refuse.

>>>

"Shitshitshit my key!" cursed Niall, hopefully remembering to keep his voice down, since they were in the hotel's corridor at two in the morning. 

"What?" 

"Zayn has it, but he's not opening! Have you got the key for Liam's room?" 

"I don't! Fuck. You go knock on his door, we have absolutely zero chances to wake up Zayn. I'll go in my room and take what I need for the night, k?" 

Niall nodded and went down in the corridor. Harry took out his key (luckily he had a spare to give Louis, so he didn't need to wake him up) and opened his room.

"Who's there?" Louis' voice came from the bed, but he didn't sound too sleepy.

"It's me, Lou... Why are you still awake?" 

Louis turned on the bedside lamp and saw the mess that was made of Harry Styles.

"Jesusfuck." 

"Fuck you, people usually sleep at two in the morning!" He meant to sound angry, but Louis was looking at his come smeared shirt with such a dazed face... 

"What the holy hell, Haz?!" 

And Harry's body, once again being a fucking traitor, shot him with a handful of endorphins. He grinned like an idiot, and with his thumb wiped his lips, the way you do after eating something really good. 

"You know, I'm single, Niall's single, I was feeling horny, he was feeling helpful..." 

He pulled off his ruined shirt, and laid on the bed next to Louis. 

Then he began talking. 

"Did you know Niall had a dirty mouth? I didn't. He ordered me to shove my hands in his pants and grab his cock. He has skills indeed... See this huge bitemark? Man, I nearly came just for that..." 

He noticed that Louis was blushing, and that his breath was getting just a little heavier. But he couldn't stop talking. The words just kept flowing.

"And he told me I'm very good at jerking off guys, very good at making them come, that is because I played with his nipples in the right way, and it's not easy, not the same you do with girls..." 

Deliberately slow, his hands ran all over his own naked chest and pinched his own nipples. He left out a prolonged heavy breath, biting his lower lip and throwing back his head, curls rubbing against the pillow. 

"So good, so good, you straight boys have no idea... And you know, Niall was good too, he made that little movement with his thumb, circling the head of my cock..." He mimed the action, slowly rotating his thumb in front of Louis, who was still staring, silent, breaths coming out a bit shaky, at an uneven rhythm. 

"I made him come hard, on my shirt, with two hands in his boxers, one stroking him fast, his cock dripping on my fingers, the other working his balls, maybe just the hint of a finger against his hole, so hot and clenching." 

A shiver ran from his spine, making him quiver. Louis' eyes were drinking every single movement of his body, they were open wide, and the pupils were getting bigger. Harry saw it and couldn't help a smirk. Straight my ass. 

"And then I came too, so good, Lou, so good..." He made sure he moaned his name, and his hips may or may not have jerked forward a little, just for Louis' entertainment. 

"Then he collected our come..." 

Unnecessarily starting from his lips, his fingers traveled down on his body, all the way to the hem of his jeans, peaking in just a bit, then came back on his chest, sinking them in the tender flesh of his pectorals. 

"And he fed it to me." His voice was low and breathy. 

Louis left out the tiniest moan when he saw three of Harry's fingers disappear in his mouth, glistening lips closing against salty flesh, a satisfied hum leaving his throat, tongue occasionally drifting out to lick better those long fingers, cheeks hollowing. To suck better. 

He pulled out his fingers with a wet suction sound, then smiled knowingly. 

"Hope your Skype sex was just as good as my evening." He teased, then he kissed Louis on the cheek, his wet lips smacking loudly.

>>>

Harry was gone quickly after the kiss. He took his pyjama and went to sleep with Liam or Niall or someone else, Louis wasn't sure. He wasn't really paying attention to the words coming out of those lips. 

"Fuck you so much, Harry Styles. Fuck you and your lips and Niall Horan the lucky whore. Someone needs to censor the sounds your mouth makes, becaus-ahn..." 

His monologue was interrupted because his hand, disconnecting from his brain, was palming his dick. And when did he get hard? Before or after Harry's show? 

His body was betraying him. Try to think rationally, Tomlinson! You're still turned on after Eleanor's sexy call. That must be it. Harry just reminded you how much you need a blowjob. God, it's more than a month. Well, it's not THAT much of a big deal if you wank on Harry's porn show, right? He made just the right moves and sounds and his mouth, oh merciful Lord...

And then he shut down his brain and his hand took control, betraying him once again and mimicking what Harry did with his thumb. And his ears betrayed him too, echoing Harry's "So good Lou, so good..." and his moans. And apparently, his mouth was with them, since he came with Harry's name on his lips. But his fucking body wasn't done. His dick was reminding him that he didn't come during his call with Eleanor. His dick was still hard as a rock to show how much he liked spurting after Harry thoughts. 

"Fuck my body." 

And that called out some rather interesting images. 

"And fuck yours." 

And his hands were in his underwear again at a rather concerning speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking the story so far? the explicit part has started, get ready for smut in every chapter now!


	5. I Feel Filthy And Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam feels that his love is hopeless, Harry feels filthy, Louis is a good friend and Zayn gives a hand

Liam decided he liked a lot waking up next to Zayn. But that wasn't really news. 

Their short tour around Europe was nearly over, they had a plane from Berlin to Dublin in the middle of the night. Liam was so grateful that nothing weird happened during the tour, since they had had two weird days in Paris, which only proved that getting drunk two nights in a row was not a good idea. But he had not noticed any weird behaviour, except for the day after their clubbing night, the one Louis missed because there is no boy in his twenty that would say no to kinky Skype-sex.  
Well, weirdly, it was him and Harry who had shared the odd attitude during a rather boring interview the day after that. They were all pretty hungover (Niall showed up with the aspirin glass still in his hands, for God's sake, the whole French audience saw that!), but Harry and Louis were the strangest. They had sat at opposite ends of their sofa, but kept looking at each other for the whole damn interview, half the time with the most embarrassed stare, the other half clearly programming to rip the other lad's clothes off. The if-looks-could-undress kind of stare. Awkward, thought Liam. He was pretty sure they had not experienced The Happening Part 2, but something clearly had happened indeed.

More than a week had passed, though, and now everything was back to normal. If their usual mess could be defined normal.

"Zayn, wake up, we have our last German show today!"

The only reaction was a wordless verse. Zayn and early morning had a complex relationship. In the sense that early mornings loved Zayn, and always appeared in his schedule, but his brain refused to work before nine thirty. 

Liam tugged the bed sheets, uncovering Zayn. 

"Come on, quiffy, rise and shine! Germany awaits you!" 

"Grmncddfkoff..."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it..." 

"Germany could fuck off. Especially at fuck o' clock." 

>>>

"You know, dear Liam, I think that insomnia and planes in the middle of the night where everyone is asleep is not a good combination!"

"No Louis, I think that planes in the middle of the night where everyone is asleep and getting the seat next to insomniac Louis Tomlinson is worse, believe me."

"You really think so? This Tommo guy looks like a fantastic company!"

Liam just sighed. Everyone else was asleep, and he couldn't as Louis decided to wake him up because he was feeling bored and insomniac. 

"We have two more hours until we land in Dublin, and it's four in the morning, we have a radio show at ten, and I'm going to fall asleep during it if you don't let me have some rest!" He pleaded. Not sleeping was giving him a massive headache.

"Fiiiine, but we're sharing the room in Dublin, I still want payback after Paris!"

Liam mumbled a "Yes, whatever," and finally fell asleep.

>>>

"Go and have some sleep, we want you ready for tonight's show!"

"We will!" Niall answered, before grabbing his phone frantically and possibly gathering half Ireland. He was always like that when they were in his homeland. 

"Leave me the single room! I'm out with some friends!"

"Niall, tell the bodygu- and he's gone." Liam groaned, the am-I-the-only-responsible-one-around-here groan.

They arranged as scheduled, Liam with Louis as promised and Zayn left with Harry. They were exhausted, the radio show had been long and tiring and the host was a little bit too pushy about their personal lives, especially about Liam's, he kept asking about whether he came back together with Danielle or not. Liam got so annoyed he even glared at the interviewer before letting Zayn take over the question, and for Liam Payne that meant full rage. 

So he currently was a more angry Liam than the sleepy one that laid on the bed with a frown. 

"Li, I'm sorry about the radio show..."

Louis was always joking and mocking everyone, but he understood when the other guys were hurt.

"So, tell me about it." He said while laying beside Liam. They had double beds this time, but nobody complained, they were a pretty affectionate band.

"About what?"

"There is something wrong between you and Danielle, isn't it? I know we never talk about each other's girlfriends, but you reacted pretty badly... Well, at least we noticed the host was really annoying you..."

Liam left out a long sigh. Well, it was about time.

"Danielle 's not my girlfriend anymore. She wanted us to come back together, but I didn't want to. We're just good friends now..."

"Wha- but you were heartbroken when you two broke up!"

"I'm not in love with her anymore." Liam's tone was firm, but Louis was still confused.

"But, how do you know? I mean, you two look so good together..."

"But you know when you love someone. You look at them in a special, unique way, you like to touch them, even with a finger on the inside of their palm, you want to have special jokes, nicknames and smirks, and that far it can just be a very strong friendship, one of those that last. But if you love someone, you sometimes find yourself mesmerised about how beautiful they look, and the whole room fades because of their eyes, and sometimes your mouth waters a little just looking at their lips, and when they smile at you, your own lips smile back wide and stupidly."

Louis smiled. 

"Those are the words of a man in love."

"Fuck, they are, I know."

"You just swore?!" 

Louis knew his voice came out high-pitched, but he was half shocked and half amazed, so his voice could go fuck itself.

"I kinda did, didn't I? Lou, I need to tell you something, I mean something really big, and I desperately need advice."

"Ok, calm down, I'm sure everything is fine, just tell your good old Tommo over here." 

Liam closed his eyes, positively freaking out. He just felt hopeless.

"You see, I think I'm in love with-"

>>>

Zayn placed the comb on the marbled white surface of the sink, still looking in the mirror, pleased with his image.

"You spent a fucking hour in the bathroom, Malik, are you trying to get a bathroom citizenship?" 

"'Coming..." 

Zayn entered the room, and there was something strange. Harry was on one side of their bed, laying on his tummy completely naked, and that was normal, being him, Harry Styles. He was listlessly locking and unlocking his iPhone repeatedly, and there was the strangeness. He used to have a picture of him and Louis as background, but now there was just Louis, smiling and winking.

"New background? Nice shot of your bf!"

"'s not my bf." 

"Whatever. Isn't he jealous that you had fun with our little Irish sex addict?"

And of course Niall told him. Maybe to have rougher sex. And maybe he shouldn't think about it. But maybe it was too late. And maybe he was thinking about having himself rough sex with- 

>>>

Louis made him repeat the sentence three times before believing him.

"You love Zayn. Zayn Malik." He said, his voice coming out a bit more dry than what he meant.

"I do." Liam was quiet now, and his calmness made Louis even more confused and clueless.

"But Zayn's a dude."

"Whoa, really?"

"I mean... Shouldn't you... Whatever, let's get to business." 

Here's the Louis Tomlinson everybody knows.

"Ok, sorry for the shock, I honestly had no idea." 

"I know, I realised myself a few weeks ago, but I think it started way before... I do believe it's kind of a hopeless situation." Liam looked so sad and Louis decided he wanted to help his friend, because he clearly fell head over heels. 

"What, why? I mean, you seem to really like him, and I think you should try and, I don't know, hit on him? Reveal your feelings? Something like that! He's basically free now, it's clear he doesn't love Perrie, nor Niall. Gosh, it's messed up!" 

And Louis couldn't help thinking about his own mess, the one that started with him not having sex anymore with Eleanor and went on with him wanking on-

>>>

Harry had been forced to put on at least his boxers, and he and Zayn started talking about their recent hookups. 

"There was this time I took a girl home to have a three-way with Niall, she had blue hair and rode cocks so good I actually believe she did it on daily basis, because how else you get that good?"

"I know what you mean, a few months ago I was rimmed so good I actually came three times... Devastating, but the guy taught me his technique. My tongue got to a whole new level!"

Zayn laughed, completely at ease with the dirty memories.

"Man, we need to send Louis some kinky stuff to do with El to thank him for the idea of everybody coming out and stuff, it's brilliant."

Harry shrugged.

"How about we don't?"

"What? Aren't you happy that you can tell us your hookups with guys?" 

"I am! Really, it's the best! I even got a phenomenal handjob from Niall, why would I complain? It's just... El."

"Ah, El. You mean El being with Louis. He still thinks he likes girls? Haven't you fucked him already?"

Harry groaned. 

"'He was the first guy I fancied, and I believe he will be the last." he whispered, still perfectly audible.

Zayn started laughing like crazy, and smacked Harry's stomach pretty hard with a "It was about time!" 

Harry replied tickling him and in no time they were wrestling. Predictably, Harry ended up with his bum on the cold floor. 

"Ouch! Fuck you!"

"Me too? Aren't you a little bit too eager?"

"Shit, don't make me remember how much of a slut I've been. I feel filthy. You see, the only one I really like is-

>>>

"Louis, thank you so much. I feel less hopeless now. I mean, I'm allowed to be in love with whoever I want, right?"

"Yep, you definitely are. I kinda envy you, so pretty and so in love."

"Why, aren't you in love too? With Eleanor?" 

"Of course!" he may or may not have said that too quickly to be believable. "But yours, my dear, is a blossoming love. With butterflies in your stomach and singing lovebirds in your brain and-" "Oh, shut up. The only one with lovebirds on his body here is-

>>>

Harry was curled up against Zayn, and he was pretty much telling him every dream and fantasy and thought he had ever had about Louis. 

"And after the tour I actually had to spend a week with my family or I would have jumped on him because really, he become so touchy, he once woke me up with a spank, goddamn Zayn my cock can't remember not to spring out because of my straight best friend at eight in the morning! Fuck, living with my wet dream and not being allowed to touch is going to make me a frustrated, blue-balled, horny mess."

Zayn barked a laughter and pinched playfully one of his bare nipples. Harry's breath hitched, and he made a fake angry growl.

"You already are a frustrated, blue-balled, horny mess. I bet you finished all your lube because you only get off with your fingers in you ass now, thinking they're Louis' even thou they're way too big."

He touched his nipple with a little more purpose now, and Harry tried to hold back the groan, but he failed. Zayn's teasing was awfully close to the truth (he still had plenty of lube).

"I may be turning into a whore." 

Zayn laughed again, clearly enjoying himself. And then Harry's iPhone ringed, another pic of a flirty Lou appearing on the display and signalling it was him calling. 

"We're answering!" said Zayn, sliding the thing on the touch screen and turning on the voice speaker. Louis' voice filled the room.

"Heeeey Haz, how's going? You fine? Miss me and my lovely bum?"

Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed a "You see?" before answering: "Of course Lou, you know I can't live without your cute bum around." He smiled, happy that Louis was thinking about him. Zayn grinned a feral grin. 

"We're going to have fun." He whispered, voice very low. 

"What was that, Haz?" asked Louis from the phone.

And Harry wanted to answer, really, but both Zayn's hands were working his nipples, so he was more focused on biting his own hand in order not to moan.

"N-nothing, Lou." he managed at last. But Zayn's teasing was far from over.

"Hiya Lou! It's Zayn here! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing mate! What is it?" 

"Need advice for this evening's performance. What're you wearing?"

"I think... My dark brown skinny jeans with Harry's white shirt, the larger one..."

Harry's brain suddenly turned into mosh as Zayn's hands moved down on his chest, then Zayn was on him, fingers digging in his hips while images of Louis wearing those too-skinny jeans and HIS shirt...

"You should leave the shirt open and make the whole audience go crazy. I bet Niall would follow you!" 

Zayn's voice was slower and lower than usual, but Louis didn't seem to notice. Zayn's thumbs were tugging the elastic of Harry's boxers, and he lowered to mouth at his neck while Louis answered: "Very funny, Malik. Then what, strip and do a poledance?" 

"Ohgod." whimpered Harry.

"Everything fine over there?"

Zayn put a hand on his mouth and the other one in his pants. 

"Definitely. 's just that Hazza fell asleep and I'm too lazy to get up and turn off the voice speaker. Could you whisper?"

Harry's vision blurred a little at the mere idea. He was getting hard. It was so filthy and kinky and wrong, and he was getting hard. 

"No problem. Any other indecision about tonight?" 

His whispering somehow bypassed Harry's ears to get right to his cock, that twitched, and his brain distorted Louis' words, turned them in sly promises about a wild night of rough sex. 

"There's another thing... I'd like to wear my grey jeans, but our show is so long and they always make my underwear bite my thighs' flesh like crazy. Is it too much to go without? Have you ever done that? During a show, I mean." 

"I did." 

Harry bucked his hips against Zayn's hand, ruthlessly and desperately. The things that Louis' voice was doing to him, combined with Zayn jerking him with quite the talent. He was stroking him fast, no teasing at all, licking his neck and collarbones, hand moving sure up his shaft to press the tip then going down to dig in the so sensitive flesh of his balls and then down again to press a hot and thick finger against his hole, this time teasingly and slowly and never going inside his rim. Harry was drooling against Zayn's other hand, which was on his mouth, and he was mumbling and trying to keen because too much.

"Really?" It was unbelievable how Zayn's voice was so completely normal, it just made the whole situation more surreal and filthy and Harry felt the need to moan like the messy slut he thought he had become. 

"Yep, when I have those turquoise tight jeans on... I just can't stand having lines, knowing everyone can see how exactly my underwear is positioned on my ass... Better without." 

"Holyfuck." Harry managed to sputter against Zayn's mouth, even though it sounded like a general groan, maybe a little bit too loud. He was punished with a rougher, warning stroke that only made his cock leak precum like a fucking flood. Zayn was getting hard too, and he purposely laid on him, erection grinding against his thigh, mouth biting his white neck before remembering Louis was waiting for an answer.

"And what if you get hard?" his voice cracked a little at the end, when Harry grabbed his ass to receive more friction.

"Ahahah, why do I feel like this conversation is getting kinky? Are you planning to tease me the whole evening? What is it, do you want to know if my cock is bigger than Niall's?"

And that was just ordinary Louis Tomlinson, mock-flirting with every human creature, but yet again, Harry's brain was shut down, and he left out a trail of breathy yesyespleaseyesmoreplease now that Zayn's press on his mouth had weakened, due to Harry's hands unbuttoning his jeans, taking out his cock, and batting away Zayn's hand to push him down, making their cocks grind together.

"Still not as big as mine, I'm a good seven-and-a-half inches." 

"Whoa, mate, not really needing that! I win, by the way. Eight sweet inches, bitch!"

And with a long, high, dragged out moan that had Zayn rush for the iPhone to hung up on Louis, Harry came all over them, eyes blown, lips trembling, hips arching and hands working their two cocks, sliding easier now that his come was covering them. 

"Your fucking hands, Harry..." muttered Zayn, before coming himself with a groan, collapsing on Harry's body. 

>>>

"Huh?" 

"Is everything ok?" 

"Dunno Li, I heard a strange noise then the call ended..."

"Maybe his phone died..."

"Whatever, we need to get ready. Have you seen my dark brown jeans?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I hope that the phone scene was good! Zayn gave a hand indeed!


	6. Drink Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite chapters! Louis realises that maybe his relationship has creaks. Harry suddenly adores Alice In Wonderland.

Harry threw carelessly on the sofa the elegant black bag that had contained his new trousers. He felt guilty just by looking at them. They seemed normal white jeans, but in fact they were a woman model, and also bottom up. His ass looked absolutely kissable in those. Another plus was how low they hung on his waist. His hipbones were nearly fully out of the thin fabric. He felt positively guilty, but also pretty sexy, and everybody needs a self-confidence boost every now and then, especially when the guy you have a crush on is out with his gorgeous girlfriend. 

Harry slipped out of all his clothes, as usual. It was nice to be back in London, even if it was for just a week or so. They had this pretty flamboyant photo-shoot, in which they were covered by paint, and it was pretty hard to look sexy and innocent and please buy my CDs and posters while orange sticky paint is dripping in your ear. But they were doing pretty good, so he and Louis and Niall got the day off, while Zayn and Liam finished their photos, and they were going to swap places tomorrow.

"Ok, time to squeeze in my jeans!" said Harry to no one, and wore the piece of clothing, without any underwear, just to indulge in the sight of his bum enveloped by the tight fabric. 

"Styles, you're sex on legs!" 

He turned on the stereo at a ear-breaking volume and started making tea, since it was half past five. 

He was so caught with the music, lewdly dancing by himself shaking his hips, that he didn't hear Louis coming home.

"Haz, why in the world are you dancing like a stripper in front of our tea?" 

Startled, Harry nearly crashed the cups. Mumbling an apology, he quickly turned off the stereo, before noticing how red and puffy Louis' eyes were. 

"Lou... Are you ok?"

Instead of answering, Louis dropped his jacket on the floor and collapsed on the sofa. 

"Have you been crying? Wait, did something happen? Lou??" 

"God, shut up! Make some tea, all right? I'll tell you everything, just let me breathe."

Harry mumbled an ok and his attention came back to the kettle he had been filling with water. After a few minutes, while he was deciding which kind of tea to use, a thin voice whimpered from behind his back: "I must be a horrible person. There probably is something wrong in me." 

"Wha- why are you saying so? Louis, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met!" 

Ok Styles, lower it a lil' bit. 

"Thanks, Hazza. It's just that my date with Eleanor was horrible, and I'm the one to blame." 

"Why? What did you do? I'm sure it's not that terrible!"

Or maybe it is, and bye bye Miss Calder and ok no sorry El that was the green jealous monster speaking. 

"It's like... God, it's embarrassing." 

Harry didn't say anything, he left Louis his space. Just when the water was hot enough to be put in the teapot with the citrus tea he had chosen, Louis spoke again: "It seems like I love Eleanor but my body doesn't. How pathetic is that?" 

"It's not pathetic! Come on, we're stressed, we just came back from an exhausting tour all over Europe with crazy schedules, you hadn't seen her in ages... It's just one time, calm down!" 

He brought him the tea with a (false) sympathetic smile. Louis thanked him and started sipping the tea, signalling him to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, except it's not." Louis' voice was dull, almost mechanic. "Haz... I need to tell this to someone, it's driving me crazy. Lately, there is something... off, when I have sex with Eleanor... And also during the foreplay, I've never liked to eat her out, even though I really like being on the receiving side... What is wrong with me? Sometimes I feel like my body is betraying me!"

"Oh trust me, I know the feeling." 

"What?"

"Nothing! But, Lou... Maybe you just don't find her sexually attractive anymore... I mean, it's tough, but I'm sure it's a phase... Besides, you had kinky Skype sex like ten days ago, that counts as a plus!" 

"Ha. Now that I'm humiliating myself, let's do it properly. I didn't even come. She couldn't see it, I... Well, I wasn't that turned on."

None of the boys talked after that, Harry pondering the consequences of what he just heard and Louis painfully remembering how turned on he was right after the Skype call, and who caused that. 

"Still, I don't think there's anything wrong with you. Go watch a porn or something, check if your cock is still working if you're worried!" 

Laughing, Harry stood up, as his cup of tea was already empty, and he wanted some more. 

He was pouring the hot drink, when Louis said: "Drink me." 

Harry felt his cheeks become as hot as his tea while he turned around, muttering: "Ex-excuse me?" 

But Louis was just looking at the cup in his hands. 

"What, Haz? Don't you remember? Liam gifted us cups from Alice In Wonderland last year! Mine says 'drink me'!" 

But then he saw Harry's expression. 

"What is it, curly? You're blushing. Don't tell me your naughty mind was already programming blowjobs..."

"I- it wasn't." except now it was, and Louis' entertained gaze was alone addicting, bright eyes shimmering again in amusement, lips red for drinking too much hot tea, v-neck shirt showing his delicious perfect skin and slim torso... 

"Oh God you were." 

Harry shook his head frantically, closing his eyes to stop looking at Louis with all the lust he stocked in nearly three years. He felt his knees giving out just a little. 

"What is it, Styles, am I next on your list, right after Niall?" 

And somehow, among all the things he could do, Harry growled. He walked to Louis with a feral look, and whispered, lips nearly brushing his ear: "Well if I remember correctly, you were next. You enjoyed my little show, didn't you? Now you can't tell me you were hard because of Eleanor." 

Louis whimpered. An actual whimper. Then he stood up, and sure, he still was shorter than Harry, but his look alone was intimidating. His eyes were nearly black, his mouth was pressed in a thin line, lips nearly white. 

"You need to stop teasing me." Louis' voice was low and husky. Harry's blood suddenly found his groin very attractive. 

"You're messing with my fucking body, Styles. You need to fix this." 

"I will." and oh god, how come his voice was already croaking? Harry knew he was getting hard, breath hitching just by looking at Louis. 

"Can't wait to add me to your list? Who's next, Zayn?" 

Hearing that, Harry pulled back. "What? No... I mean..." He was panicking. He didn't want to confess his feelings to Louis, but letting him believe he was just fucking around was wrong. 

"Lou, you're still my best friend, ok? It seems... We have developed an alarming amount of sexual tension..."

But Louis didn't let him finish. He yanked his hair, making him moan out loud and waking up his cock again. 

"Can we skip this part and proceed to the one where I get to lick your fucking lips again?" 

"Godfuckjesus please do so." 

And when they kissed, it was with intent. They didn't even bother to keep it easy in the beginning, their mouth opened the exact second their lips touched, tongue exploring and licking and wetting, lips sucking, teeth biting and clashing and reddening and bruising, hands traveling and pulling hair and caressing backs until it was too much and too good and Harry just had to grind his erection against Louis' hip. The friction made him moan inside Louis' mouth. Then he felt hands traveling down to cup his ass, holding on it to rub together their still restricted groins. 

"Fuck, so much better..." Panted Louis, pulling back from the kiss for a second to focus on sliding their erections together. Harry's moans were somehow messing with his brain, making him feel drugged. He had craved Harry for so long without even noticing, and his body was making him pay for that. 

Since Louis ended their kiss, Harry's mouth was firmly attached to his neck, not wanting to miss a single inch. He made the older boy groan filthily in his ear and thrust harder. 

"Fuck, Haz, your mouth is so fucking dirty..." 

"Said the one swearing..." 

Louis hissed and shot him a look of pure lust, with glassy eyes and ragged breaths. Then he licked his lips, and said, voice dripping with arousal: "Didn't you want to drink me?" 

And Harry's brain went to total shutdown. He dropped to his knees, hitting the cold floor, but who gave a fuck. His large hands ran and nearly broke the zipper of Louis' purple tight (fucking tight) jeans. He took out his cock and moaned at the pure sight. Louis was fully erect, head pink and shiny with precum. His mouth opened as if on cue, but before he could start doing anything, Louis decided to completely destroy his rationality (or what was left of it) by ordering: "You'd better make a good use of that cocksucking mouth." 

With a little yelp, Harry sucked his head inside his mouth, and he felt Louis shiver and let out a flickering breath. He twirled the tongue against the tip, tasting him, and it was so good he could just came because of the feeling of Louis' cock in his mouth. He tentatively put a hand on his hip, to steady himself, and went further, taking more in his mouth.

Louis was thinking that maybe he was losing himself. He wasn't allowed to find it so good, so hot, the sight of Harry's swollen and wet lips enveloping him, so hot and tight and wet, and his tongue licking all the right places, sending shocks of electricity all over his body. His hips jerked forward, forcing his cock a bit more inside Harry's mouth, and he suddenly felt really guilty, he didn't have the right to fuck his mouth, but then Harry moaned around his dick, and Louis was gone. His hands roughly tugged Harry's curls and he pulled his face, hips thrusting again and forcing him to take almost all of his length, and he could feel his throat relaxing and adjusting and releasing just the tiniest whimper, reverberating against the walls. 

"Holy hell, can, like, can I-" his voice was hoarse and broken, he couldn't even finish the sentence. Instead he tugged Harry's hair even rougher, and heard his moan vibrating in his cock. Trying to collect himself, he pulled him away, his chest aching for air. 

Harry looked at him questioningly, but his hands went straight to his cock and balls, working him in a perfect synch. 

"Are you close?" he asked, heavy hot breath brushing the head of Louis' cock, now incredibly wet with saliva and precum. 

Louis just nodded, biting hard on his lower lip to contain his groans, hands still tangled in Harry's curls. His large hand stroked almost lovingly his length, while the other palmed his balls, fingers pressing behind them and driving him crazy. Harry's face was focused on his dick, blown eyes staring wide, lips still parted to catch his orgasm as first as possible, letting out little moans when Louis tugged his hair. 

"We need a-fuck!-a tissue..."

"I want to drink you." 

And with a nearly desperate moan, shaped in a "Shitharrypleaseyesgod", Louis came, hard, harder than any other time he could remember, shooting with long stripes Harry's mouth and face. The younger lad, who kept stroking him throughout all his orgasm, collapsed on the ground with a whimper, collecting all the cum left on his face to lick his fingers with blissful pleasure, looking at him with such lust, Louis actually felt his cock twitching, which was physically impossible. 

With surprising speed for someone in the after-orgasm, Louis pulled Harry on his feet and pushed him against the kitchen counter, nearly dropping the cups that were still on it. 

"Haz, do you want, I mean-" his voice was still croaking, but his hands were getting rid of those filthy but unnecessary white jeans of Harry. 

"It's ok if finger you? I, like, really really want it." 

Harry let out an actual whine. 

"Yesyoucan. God, please, please, put your fingers in me like, this actual second. Lou, I need it." His voice was hoarse, trembling, and he looked so ruined already, Louis couldn't wait to see his face after opening him. 

The jeans were discarded and Harry found himself completely naked. Louis made him sit on the counter and he instantly slide a little and opened his legs, offering himself. 

"What a nice slut, he obviously knows what to do. I assume you want to get my fingers ready... How much? Two?"

"I'm ok 'till four." he breathed out, still looking at him pleadingly. 

Louis' head spinned for second. Four?! The mere idea was too much to handle. He licked two of his fingers himself, then collected a stripe of cum on Harry's neck before offering his hand to him. Harry's mouth devoured his fingers, sucking on them greedily, and in no time he got to the knuckles, lubricating with his tongue every inch of Louis' fingers and tasting the sticky cum left on them. 

"I'd say we're ready to go." 

Harry just whimpered and opened his mouth, obedient. Louis brought his hand against his hole, brushing his index one and pressing a little, feeling the difference between that and the girls he was used to. Harry tangled his legs around Louis' waist, arching on the touch. Their lips clashed again, and Louis swallowed a low groan when his finger entered Harry. He slowly pressed in, not really giving the younger boy time to adjust, but he seemed fine, if the rock hard cock between their bodies was a reliable clue. 

Louis curled tentatively the finger, and he was repaid with a Harry roughly jerking his hips and biting his lips and licking them as if his main goal in life was to make them as swollen as possible. Harry's hands seemed to be everywhere, like he was trying to hold on something but nothing was enough: Louis' hair, neck, face, back, ass... It was never enough. 

"One more." he let out, voice unnaturally keen and drawling.

Louis complied, the two fingers sliding together, wetting Harry's walls, so tight and hot and clenching. He scissored them, with more intent now, and Harry turned in a quivering mess, not even able to kiss him anymore, trying to hold on his shoulders while bucking his hips and at the same time rubbing his dripping cock against Louis' stomach, leaving a stream of precum. Feeling that, the older boy gingerly stroked the head, while slowly entering the third finger. Harry's voice was gone, replaced by hiccuped moans, all too high and off-key, and he probably won't have his voice back tomorrow, but Louis couldn't care, he was too drawn in the fucking feeling of his fingers, all three now in 'till the knuckle, buried in the incredible heat of Harry Styles, clenching against him, nearly trying to suck his fingers inside. 

He was enjoying fingering Harry maybe too much, and maybe he was getting half hard again, but his brain was already too messed up to notice. Instead, he had just discovered that jerking another guy was easier than what it seemed, and Harry was giving him the best reactions, by trying to bite his neck in order not to moan shamelessly. 

Suddenly, his fingers hit the right angle and Harry's voice was magically back. His body jolted and he cried out loud, very loud, drooling on Louis' shoulder and dripping in his hand, really close to the orgasm. 

"Your body is pure porn, Haz..." 

Louis quickened the pace of his fingers, repeatedly hitting the sweet spot that made Harry scream and dragging out several high keens, way more high than it was safe to have in a constantly spied apartment, not that anybody was caring. 

"MoreLoumoremorepleaseharderplease" Harry's destroyed litany matched another last jerk of his hips, and then he came all over Louis' shirt, his fingers corkscrewing him during the whole orgasm. His energies are gone then, muscles giving out and going lax in Louis' arm, mumbling confusedly something about how good he had been fucked. 

"I see you liked my fingers as much as I liked your mouth... We should do it again sometime..." 

Harry croaked. 

"What, sweetcheeks?" 

"I said, anytime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, Lou! What's going to happen now?


	7. Don't Fucking Confess To Me Before A Bloody Concert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam confesses! What will happen? Also, Harry uses his "slut powers" and Zayn discovers a new kink!

Liam woke up to the sound of his phone, which was, ok, weird. The only person he knew that woke up earlier than him was his grandmother. He got up and answered, voice still sloppy.

"Morning, granny."

"The fuck, Liam?!"

His mind slowly made connections between the voice and its owner, and he asked: "Louis? As in Louis Tomlinson?"

"No, his evil twin. Are you hangover?"

"Louis! Jesus Christ, it's half past six in the morning! Why the hell are you awake??" 

"Because I am freaking out, Payne. You- you need to fucking help me, I have no idea what's happening to me, yesterday I spent the afternoon fingering Harry, if this doesn't wake you up enough to help me I swear I'll choke you with the green paint from the photo-shoot."

"YoudidHarrywhat?!"

"He seduced me!" Louis' voice was high-pitched and a little desperate.

Liam sighed loudly. 

"Harry's trying to seduce you since X-Factor! You have a bloody girlfriend!"

"Oh. OH. Since X-Factor?! How come nobody told me?! You utter twats! I ought to know if my best friend lusts after me!"

"Lou! Back to the girlfriend part!"

"Oh, yeah, that... We're in a kind of break... I mean, I'm telling her that... There's one more thing."

"At SIX in the morning?!"

"That's when Harold's asleep, idiot! The thing is, if someone discovers that he likes sex with guys more than with girls, that doesn't make him gay, right?"

"Well no, that's only the EXACT DEFINITION of homosexual, but whatever! Tomlinson, you are such an ass! Since when do you like boys?"

And Liam was swearing, which, ouch. 

"I do not like boys! I just... I just believe that Harry gives head better than El, and lately he turns me on and she doesn't. Why are you angry?

"I am not angry, Louis. You know I don't care whether you like boys or girls. Make your own choices, but be careful not to hurt Eleanor or Harry... Be honest. And for Christssake, figure out your sexuality."

"Look who's speaking! Mr Straight Boy, Mr I-am-not-attracted-to-blokes-but-I-totally-wank-on-Malik!"

"Who's wanking on Zayn?" Harry's voice asked from the bedroom.

"Shit, he's up! Sorry Li, I didn't mean to, please don't rip my throat! Ok? Bye sweetie!"

Harry walked in the living room, finding Louis curled on the couch with the phone in his hands. 

"Harold, how come you're still naked? 's bloody freezing in here, stupid London and stupid April in London."

Harry just laughed and walked towards the kitchen. Louis tried with all his strength not to look shamelessly at his naked white ass and failed. 

Suddenly, the curled boy looked at him from behind his shoulder and caught him. 

"Hm. See something you like?" 

Louis blushed. He still had no idea how to treat Harry after what they shared. 

"Just checking if you were walking funny, you little slut."

"Just from some fingering? You'll have to try harder!"

"Pun intended?" Louis couldn't help himself. His cock had twitched at the mere idea of opening Harry until he couldn't walk without everybody noticing that someone- that HE- fucked him. 

"Oh listen to you. Is that a way to ask me to become your fuck buddy?"

"'s not like I want a boyfriend. You can still fuck Niall if you want... And come to me and show me, instead of just fucking tease and deny!"

And Harry's heart sinked. Louis didn't want a boyfriend. What the hell was going on? But whatever, here's a start. He got to fuck around with Louis Tomlinson, by still being best friend with him? Not gonna say no, definitely gonna say yes.

"Well maybe we could fuck Niall together, you know, just saying..." 

"Looks like the start of the best 'friends with benefits' experience ever." 

>>>

"Fucking USA, lads!"

They were chilling in the backstage of the Denver arena, the first stop of their United States tour. Paul had just come in to tell them they still had an hour or so before the opening band finished, but "Could you at least try not to ruin your outfits? Sixty minutes guys, you can do it."

And of course Harry decided that the best way to avoid ruining his clothes was to take off the most of them, so he currently was shirtless, texting Nick and giggling, sprawled on a sofa. Zayn was off smoking, and Liam followed him. Louis and Niall were nearly asleep, listening to someone's iPod. 

>>>

Zayn breathed out the thick smoke, slowly, enjoying the moment. Adrenaline was running in his body. That was the way he felt before every performance. Liam was standing quietly next to him, looking down at the sunset. Zayn knew that Liam was nervous, as always before a concert, and he probably was struggling against the idea of making everyone rehearse AGAIN. So he threw away the end of his cigarette and placed a hand on his hip, pulling him close and resting his chin in his broad shoulder.

"Vas happenin'? Is our Daddy Direction nervous?" 

And Zayn knew Liam just needed some reassurance and maybe a good session of group cuddles. What he didn't know, probably, was that Liam was also nervous because of something else.

"Go away, tosser! You stink!" Liam pushed Zayn away pretty easily, and just looked at him. 

"Li, everything fine?"

"I'm... Not completely fine. I think I'll go rest with the others."

But he had a strange look, half tired and half sad.

"Liam, tell me! Is this about Danielle?"

Liam sighed. And of course, another Danielle talk. 

"Me and Danielle are fine! Just friends, but fine."

Zayn looked startled. 

"Wha- since when? Why?"

Liam gave him an unsympathetic glare, mumbled something intelligible and tired to leave.

"Hey, what the hell? Don't just go away!" Zayn nearly yelled and held tight Liam's wrist. 

"Let me go! Stupid Zayn Malik and his stupidly worried puppy eyes. Could you please stop being so beautiful? It's not fair."

Zayn's eyes became as big as saucers. 

"What." 

"Don't tell me you didn't know." Liam sighed, staring hopelessly at the floor. 

Zayn cupped his cheeks, bringing their faces close, forcing Liam to look him. 

"Yes, I kind of figured it out a few days ago... The way... The way you look at me had changed."

"I'm sorry." Liam breathed heavily.

"Don't be. And don't fucking confess to me before a bloody concert, Payne!" Zayn laughed a little, and hugged Liam tight. 

"It's fine, ok? You... You know that... That..."

"That you don't love me back. Yes, I know." 

Saying those words out loud was far more than what Liam's struggling heart could manage. He pulled away from the hug, and left, Zayn letting out a heavy breath before lighting another cigarette.

>>>

"Twenty minutes, boys!"

Louis waved an ok and kept listening to the iPod with Niall, now asleep on his shoulder. Harry was now whispering with Zayn, and he looked astonished, but Louis was too sleepy to care. Liam was alone in an armchair reading a book, even though he had been in the same page for maybe too long.

After a few minutes, Harry stood up nervously.

"Ready for the show, lads? What about a group hug?"

Zayn laughed. 

"They're too tired to care about your hugs, Styles. Hey, don't give me that look! Come here, have a kiss!"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and flopped back on the couch, offering his cheek, but Zayn ignored it, and his unshaven chin was scratching against Harry's and suddenly his full lips were roughly pressing against his, and he was so startled he opened his mouth only to protest, forgetting pretty easily to do so when Zayn's tongue licked inside, demandingly pressing in.

Louis didn't notice digging his nails in Niall's thigh, but he did. He probably didn't notice because his blood was gone. Fucking gone. Replaced by rushing lava, liquid anger. 

"You cannot." his voice was sharp like a piece of glass. But Harry just looked at him and laughed, a bitter laugh. 

"What, Tomlinson? Feeling jealous you're not my only fuck? Should I preserve myself for my I-don't-want-a-relationship best friend? I recall you said I can still shag whoever I want. This means I can kiss Zayn if I want."

Harry gave Louis a sly smile before giving another ravish to Zayn's lips, who was happy to let him do so. He then stood up, still looking at Louis, grinning shamelessly. His eyes met the hazel blue of Louis', except it was more of an icy strong crystal blue now, burning like fucking liquid nitrogen. Louis was managing to burn him with ice just by looking at him, and Harry felt like his brain cells were in fact freezing to the point he couldn't think anymore, but he knew he had to face Louis' feelings, and if the only way to get him wanting Harry was to act like a cheap whore, he was more than ready to do so. 

"In fact, Lou, I could kiss Liam too if I wanted to..." With a bright smile, he walked towards Liam and jumped in his lap, knees on each side of Liam's thighs. 

"Harry, I don't want to be involved in your sick mind games!" Liam scolded, throwing away his book to quickly grab Harry's biceps and prevent him to attempt to kiss him. Harry struggled against his grip, but Liam was definitely stronger, so he gave up with a sigh. Luckily, he had a secret weapon in mind. He leaned his face closer to Liam's, not close enough to kiss him but that wasn't his aim this time. He just wanted to be sure nobody could hear him when he whispered: "If you kiss me, I can promise you Zayn will be jealous." 

Liam looked at him with pure panic in his eyes. Harry smirked and said: "Look at him now," while lewdly rolling his hips in Liam's groin. That just elicited a laugh from Zayn, but then Liam tightened his grip on Harry's arms and pushed him down, annoyed, trying to make him stay still. And Zayn's laugh broke. He suddenly looked incapable of breathing, eyes locked on the way Liam's hands ordered around Harry's body, the apparent nonchalance he was pulling off while moving the boy in the exact place and position he wanted with just two gripping hands. Zayn was so lost in looking at Liam's hands he didn't notice Liam was looking at him. 

"Oh God Harry you're right." Liam breathed out frantically. The younger boy shrugged and licked his lips. Without really thinking what he was about to do, Liam grabbed tight Harry's curls with one hand and sled the other on his back, violently pulling him close and locking their mouths. He rapidly found out Harry kissed really good and that kissing a guy wasn't really any different than kissing a girl, except for a clear manliness spurting to life between Harry's legs and against his stomach. 

Their kiss produced two reaction: firstly, Zayn softly whimpered. The exact moment Liam heard that, he made sure he was clenching hard Harry's hip, that Zayn could see he was going to bruise his skin. Zayn shut his eyes and muttered a half-moan, then dashed away from the room. 

Secondly, Louis growled like a fucking puma or something, and while Zayn was running away, he ran towards the couple.

"You. Stop. Now." his tone was calm and terrifying. They broke the kiss and Harry glanced at him with annoyance, snorting. Louis was a raging fire of anger, his entire vision becoming red. He clawed Harry's throat, pressing lightly. 

"Get up."

"Louis, you can't-" cracked Harry, feeling a shiver ran down his spine.

"GET UP." Louis demanded with teeth darting out and clacking. Harry finally complied, and he was carelessly pushed against the wall. Louis' body pressing him in all the good ways, voice still upset but tinted with arousal when he said: "You're a worthless slut and I'm fucking tired, Styles. It's pretty fucking enough, don't you think? I am so done. I don't give a fuck anymore, no one can touch you. No one but me." 

His words were harsh and sharp and made Harry's skin itch with desire and his heart fill with happiness and love. He sighed happily against Louis' shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, please, I want you to touch me, please Lou, I'm sorry, I want-" His words abruptly died, shifting in a needy whine, as Louis took hold of his chin and lips, looking at him with eyes still dark, although the anger was fading, rapidly replaced with lust. Their mouth were just so close, they were breathing the same thick air. 

Louis smirked. "Friends with benefits my ass." 

Harry groaned, opening his lips a little more. 

"BOYS!" 

"Oh, holy shit." Liam whimpered from his armchair, and Niall laughed (he had enjoyed the whole show from his sofa, and found it really interesting).

Paul looked utterly scandalised. 

"You have five minutes! Where the hell is Zayn? And why is Harry shirtless? And Louis what if the media catches you that close to him?! Liam, why aren't you doing anything?! FIVE MINUTES! I want you on stage! Clothed and avoiding scandals!" 

>>>

Harry is smiling and leaving the final speech to the audience to Liam, because he thinks he is going insane. The whole performance, Louis looked at him with those hungry, dark eyes, and he can't have to endure that on a stage, in front of twelve thousand of people. He hopes nobody recorded the way his knees gave out because of the way Louis darted his teeth at him, like fucking vampire fangs, and he definitely felt like being bitten right now. 

Zayn was kind of hating Harry right now. And himself, too. And whoever picked Liam's outfit, with that sleeveless t-shirt that totally screamed "look at my inhuman muscles that could yank you from the ground and shove you against a wall and fuck the rationality out of you". And of course, of fucking course, he just had to lust over Liam right after turning him down, didn't he? 

Louis was smiling at the crowd. The exact moment he admitted to himself that he in fact really liked Harry, a boy, he felt like a puzzle piece sliding in the right place, and completing something he felt misplaced for too long. So maybe he liked boys more than girls, he preferred a flat chest against his own and sweet cock friction and unshaven legs and manly strong hands on his prick. And maybe he liked his best friend more than anyone else he could think about. And really, he was starting to feel ok with that.

>>>

"So, you totally wanked on Liam like three minutes before going on stage."

"Fuck off Niall, you're drunk."

They were in their hotel room in Denver, emptying the minibar, and Zayn didn't feel like confronting his recent fantasies. 

"But it's too bloody funny to let go! Zayn Malik, the ultimate top, felt all needy and horny after seeing Liam Payne getting rough with Harry Styles? Betcha want him up your ass, betcha want him dry and unforgiving." 

"God, Niall..." 

As always, alcohol twisted Niall's vocal chords, and made them absolutely filthy. Zayn was sitting on the bed while Niall fished for a new bottle of liquor in the little fridge. And the Irishman was only wearing loose sweatpants, hanging low and showing the soft creamy curve of that ass Zayn knew well. 

"Maybe if you do get him all worked up he'll bite all your thighs and leave red angry marks just the way you like..." 

Zayn's brain gently offered him that idea, and he felt the arousal start dripping in his groin. Niall always managed to get him so turned on with a few sentences, it was seriously magic. 

"Get here." 

"Say pretty please."

"Get here or the only way you'll get fucked tonight will be by killing Louis Tomlinson to get in Harry's pants again." 

They fucked, of course they fucked, Niall pinned on the mattress with his legs on Zayn's shoulders, yelling all kinds of filthiness and getting so turned on that he forgot they would have a concert the following evening, so he latched his teeth to Zayn's neck, right under his perfect firm jawline, and bit harshly just the way he knew Zayn liked it to be, wet and deep in his flesh and borderline to make it bleed, gnawing his tanned skin so that it would get even darker. 

Then they just laid on the bed, naked and dirty and uncaring. Niall had returned to his usual sober self, currently tangled with Zayn. 

"So, I kinda missed the 'get a crush on your bandmate' memo..."

"Ni, don't- don't think that! You are like a brother to all of us, you know. And you can totally count on me to help you shag Justin Bieber!"

"Oh please!" 

"Wanker."

"Thanks Zayn. I manly love you, mate!"

"And I manly love you too, even if you will make Paul cut me in several pieces when he'll found out the giant lovebite you got me."

"I'll apologise, I swear!" 

"Well then tell me how, little blond sex addict." 

"I'll help you get Liam in your bum! I have the brightest idea, listen..."

And it's not a bad idea. In fact, it sounds like such a great idea that Zayn kisses Niall at least seventeen times to thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! What will happen? What's Niall's brilliant plan?
> 
> And also, please comment if you like it!


	8. Look At Me And Become A Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five Times Zayn Was A Fucking Tease And The One He Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiona is an Original Character of mine, she's one of the managers in charge of the boys during tour!

"... Deeply disappointed by your behaviour, this is a great damage for our image, do you realise your position right now? I feel like..."

Niall pulled away from the door. 

"Guys, it doesn't sound cool. Fiona is freaking out on him..."

Harry groaned. 

"That witch! Can't she just come up with an excuse? We are paying her, you know! It's just a hickey, Jesus Christ! I always have hickeys all over!"

"Shhh, let me hear!"

Niall glued his ear to the door again.

"... What choice do we have? Your girlfriend cannot magically appear in the United States!"

"Ok, ok, I'll wear a huge bandage! Let's just say I hurt shaving! But don't exclude me from the interview!"

"WHAT?!"

Niall bursted into the room, quickly followed by the other band members. 

"Here they come." Fiona, one of their managers, rolled her eyes and circled her temples, headache incoming.

"You can't randomly exclude Zayn, are you stoned or what?! What about this evening's concert, uh? Gonna exclude him from that too?" Louis sassily waved his index finger at her, then continued, in a high-pitched mocking version of her voice: "This is a great damage for our image!"

"Ok, ok, let's all calm down..." intervened Liam. "Personally, I think that Zayn had a good idea. It will work, and I assume he won't show up with inexplicable marks anymore..."

>>>

"You are NOT leaving marks on me again!" shouted Zayn a bit too loudly in the middle of the road. 

"Shut the fuck up! It was all part of my plan, tosser!"

"What plan are you guys talking about?" Louis asked without even looking at them, his full attention was on his cellphone.

"Which planet do you live in? We need Liam to destroy Zayn's non-existent ass!" chirped Niall, like that was a normal thing to say in the middle of Phoenix. 

"Where's the problem? Liam already gives puppy eyes to Zayn!" answered Louis, showing no surprise at all at the news.

"Guys! Can we please at least talk about that in a bar or something! Phoenix is hot as hell!" 

When the three boys were finally inside a place that could give them some privacy, Niall explained his perplexities: "Well Lou, even though Liam confessed his feelings to Zayn, I don't think he truly understands what being with a guy means! Like, he's all feelings and stuff..." 

"Where are we going with that?"

"Zayn and I thought he may be in need of someone... Showing him what it's like! You know, we're gonna help him realise if he actually desires Zayn or if it's just platonic!"

"I'm starting to like your sick mind, Horan!" 

"Yeah," Zayn smirked, "we're basically gonna advertise gay sex."

>>>

"Ahh, such a nice lunch!" Harry sighed, content, and draped himself on the suite's sofa. 

"Yeah, needed. Niall, stop eating Louis' leftovers!" Zayn scolded, while removing his fake bandage. 

"I'm going to check on Louis, what did he say he was going to do?" 

"Dunno Haz, I think he's Skype-ing with his mum..." 

Harry left, leaving Zayn rubbing on his bitemark, clearly uncomfortable, Niall still eating and Liam, well, Liam had been daydreaming about their incoming performance, but then his eyes were magnetised. By Zayn's neck. 

He never had the chance to look at Niall's -quite noticeable- job, and now, he found it... Arousing. The idea that someone had to bite hard to leave such a mark, so deep and nearly purple, and Zayn rubbed it, clearly it hurt, but that made it impossible to forget that it was there. His mouth went dry as sandpaper. And suddenly, he wanted. He wanted to cover that mark with a darker and bigger one, he knew Zayn would have liked it, liked it a little rough and hurtful and messy. And suddenly, he knew he wanted like that too, to just lose control a little, to give in to sensations. 

Long story made short, Zayn Malik was a fucking tease and his bitemark was making him feel weird things. 

>>>

"Louis, have you decided if you're gay or not? Cause I need some help here, man!" 

Liam choked on the end of his sentence. Louis was actually looking at him in complete shock, laptop in his lap, his mother's voice asking what the hell, Harry next to him, naked, unseen from the laptop screen, trying to suppress the laughs.

"Uuups, sorry madam, just some internal jokes, I apologise for my language." He managed at last, his voice actually not betraying him and coming out just the way he wanted: firm, responsible and with a hint of embarrassment. 

"Mum I'll call you later, ok?" Louis finally uttered, before slamming the laptop closed and shouting: "FUCKING PAYNE I AM SO SHOVING A BROOM UP YOUR RETARDED ASS."

"Calm down, Lou, he's clearly out of his mind for some reason..." Pointed out Harry, poking him in the ribs. 

A few minutes later, Louis calmed down and Harry put on his pyjama pants, and both of them wanted to hear what else on earth was happening.

"I, huh, I'd like to kiss Zayn." Liam blurted out.

Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Fucking Payne, I swear if this is all just get in the goddamn living room and PUT. YOUR. CURSED. TONGUE. IN. HIS MOUTH."

"Don't be crass! I mean... I've never... I've never felt attraction for a guy!"

"But it's not bad, right? I mean, you already kissed me!" Harry pulled a quite uncomfortable Liam in a tight hug.

"Yeah... But... You know, no offence Haz... Uh... You did all the job..."

"Yo, my boy kisses like a pro!" joked Louis, but his smile to Harry was bright. And Harry melted a little in that new, caring, heated smile.

"Guys?!"

"Yeah, fine Payne, bring your lips to good old Tommo!"

Harry's eyebrows jumped high across his forehead. He and Liam yelled, in perfect, synched, high-pitched, strangled voice: "What?!"

"Hazza, don't be silly, you basically shagged this whole band, and Liam, you clearly need some practice or else you're going to faint in Zayn's arms, and that would not be cool during your first kiss, would it?" 

And Liam found himself speechless. He was clearly spending too much time with Louis Tomlinson, he thought. His ideas were starting to look plausible. Jesus Christ and Mother Mary in holy heaven.

"Y-yeah."

"Yeah?" Louis had a reassuring, nice voice.

"Yeah like, for real?" Harry's voice vas raspy as usual, well maybe a little more towards the end of the sentence. His pupils started to get big and black. 

"Hush, babe. Come on, Li, close your eyes and relax."

And Liam did as he was told. He felt Harry leaving his side and settling somewhere on the bed. Then Louis' hands caressed gently his cheeks, stroking lightly his cheekbones, and he left out a happy sigh. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

Slowly, unknown lips pressed against his, and kissed him tenderly, opening just a bit to nip at his lower lip, while the hands kept petting his face. He opened his mouth, to give better access, and realised that he was really relaxing. Louis' lips curled in a knowing grin before going in for a real kiss, tongue slipping out and without even thinking Liam let him lick his lips and then his own tongue and hey, when exactly did he put his hands on Louis' back? 

"Just like that, babe..." whispered Louis as he came up for air, before doing a thing with his lips that could only be defined as sucking his tongue and positively destroying his last restraints. It had become a proper make out session, with groans and wet lips and clenching hands. 

Liam was woken up from the trance he had fallen into by Harry's moan. He pulled back, cheeks flushed and trying to catch his breath. Louis smirked devilishly. Harry was shamelessly staring at them open-mouthed, hands clenching on his thighs, clearly trying not to put them on his cock.

"Lou, Lou..." He croaked, still looking at Liam nonetheless. 

"I'll... Uh, I'll give you guys privacy."

"Don't think you'll have trouble kissing blokes, Payne!" was Louis' comment as he left the room.

>>>

"Sweet Lord..." 

Liam collapsed on the sofa next to Zayn and Niall, who were actually tangled together, one of Niall's legs between Zayn's, head resting on his shoulder. 

"Is everything fine, Li? You look a little flushed..." 

"Of course I'm fine, Nialler, why do you think I'm not fine should there be a reason for me to be anything but fine?" 

Niall was probably going to ask more, but then an undeniable sound came from one of the suite's bedroom. It was muffled by the thick door which was supposed to bring privacy, but apparently Harry was a screamer. His voice was unnaturally keen, and his moans were definitely getting higher. The three lads could even understand pieces of words, broken "Lou"s and "More". 

"Jesusfuck, are they fucking? Now?!" Zayn looked nearly delighted. 

"Gross, urgh. We'll tell Louis to gag Harry next time!" Niall giggled, and nipped at Zayn's neck, requesting his attentions. 

"Chastise yourself, his neck has already got enough bruises!" scolded Liam, trying to be the responsible one, as always, but his mouth was still a bit watery after the kiss, and Zayn's neck wasn't helping. At all. 

"How the fuck can you do that?" asked Zayn. "Like, completely ignore these pornographic moans?"

After that, they all sat in complete silence for a good minute. That only seemed to enhance the noise, Liam could almost feel every groan tickle his skin, pry his lips open to dive inside his throat and settle stubbornly near his groin. Harry's voice was... earnest, clear, and filthy. The kind of voice you honestly hope not to have during intercourse, so loud and pleading and submissive, the exact voice you search in porn videos to get off the right way, hard and quick. And yeah, Liam probably needed not to think about porn videos, right?

"Fuck it, I'm horny now." Zayn looked almost annoyed by the whole thing. 

"Need a hand?" whispered Niall, already bringing a hand between his legs to lightly palm at his growing hard-on. Zayn nodded slowly, and tilted his head back on the couch, to give Niall a good access on his neck, clearly a sensitive spot. 

Liam wanted to tell them to stop, he really wanted to, but his throat probably collapsed on itself, and he was finding it hard to breathe properly, so yeah, talking seemed like a complex task now. He managed a harsh, scraping sound, and Zayn turned his blown out, liquid black eyes to him, breath heavily escaping his pink, full lips. He screamed pure pleasure, he asked for pure pleasure, he promised pure pleasure. Once again, Zayn Malik was a fucking tease and Liam found himself incapable to resist.

His voice magically came back, but forgot to connect to his brain before letting out: "Can I kiss you?" 

Zayn shivered, but that was probably because of Niall's hand, moving constantly in circles on his cock trough his jeans and teasing him mercilessly. He closed his eyes and nodded. That again provoked the immediate disconnection of Liam's power to control his body, so he tangled his hand in Zayn's hair and linked their mouths, trying to remember himself to be quiet and failing once more, so he hungrily sucked Zayn's lips, scraping with teeth and almost immediately his mouth fell open, giving full access to Liam with a deep groan, one hand petting Niall's hair while getting his collarbone wetly sucked and marked, and the other clenching Liam's neck, pulling him closer and moaning in his mouth, overwhelmed by all the sensations. 

"I'd really rather not interrupt what seems the start of a mind-blowing threesome, but we've got an interview in 45 mins, horndogs!"

Liam whimpered like a hurt kitten and pulled back at the speed of light. 

"Tommo, it's either you gag your screamo bottom or you avoid being the perfect definition of cockblock." Zayn breathed out, looking stoned and still sporting a raging boner.

Niall, swift as always, winked at Louis, kissed cheekily Zayn on his now cherry lips, and got up, unzipping his jeans and declaring: "I'm off wanking, hopefully somewhere Harry hasn't been fucked in!"

>>>

Liam obviously didn't masturbate half an hour or so before an interview, but that of course has unpleasant results when the object of your newly established sexual frustration, known to the world as Zayn Malik, decides to sit next to you during a very important and long interview in Phoenix. And of course, that's exactly what happened. Louis and Harry completely ignored Fiona's orders and sat next to each other, and Niall curled at their feet, leaving Zayn to mischievously drape an arm over Liam's shoulder on the other end of the couch, and probably nobody noticed, but he definitely clenched unnecessarily his fingers deep in Liam's neck. 

Heat was rising, Liam knew that. Zayn's fingers were stroking his shoulder, and probably the thing was going to be all over the Internet, not that he was helping. He was biting his lower lip, nervously, trying to hide how his cargo jeans were becoming tighter by the minute. Second. Instant. 

Zayn laughed at a question he didn't even hear, and it was all hot breath and deep voice, all too near to his skin. Liam felt a deep shiver ran from the back of his neck, all the way down to his cock. What was the interview even about? It surely wasn't about Zayn carefully checking the camera to lick his lips at him the exact moment it zoomed on Louis answering something. Even the interviewer caught that, she immediately asked him something, and how on earth was he supposed to understand what when Zayn's leg was tightly pressed against him, when he had innocently left his own arm on Zayn's hip, and now in some devilish way his fingertips were pressing against his hot, soft, naked skin? 

His brain was definitely in sensory overload, but he managed to answer with a strangled blabbered nonsense, and after more long minutes they got a break. Harry was called in for a makeup fix (Louis managed to mess his hair) and the host left too, off to smoke or something. 

And Liam should have expected that, really. And he probably did. But he remained in that cursed sofa, under the eyes of Niall, Louis and many technicians. Zayn was on him in no time. Knees at the sides of his thighs, arms around his neck, grinning, bandage not fooling anyone, but Liam knew better than to be hypnotised or bloody make out on a bloody couch during the break of a bloody interview. So, even if that caused him physical pain, he quickly reacted: with no much care, he grabbed Zayn's left bicep and right shoulder to shove him carelessly on the couch, his head hitting Louis' knee. 

Instead of complaining, or laughing, or being angry, like a normal freakin person, Zayn Malik looked at Liam with bedroom eyes, he eye fucked him, moan escaping his parted lips, hands running to dive in where Liam touched him, ecstasy on his face, skinny jeans revealing too much of that ecstasy. His hands traveled down, slowly, earning one inch at the time, all while Liam stared, unable to turn his eyes away, painfully aware of the way arousal pooled in his groin. He couldn't contain the soft groan that slipped out of his lips. 

That Zayn Malik was such a fucking tease it should be illegal. 

>>>

Liam groaned, his forehead pressed firmly against his room's door. They were back in the hotel, supposedly to rest for two hours or so before the concert. Which was awesome. Except Liam didn't exactly need rest. He needed a cold shower, or ice cubes in his pants, also his hand down there would have been nice, and Zayn's hand even better. 

But masturbating over Zayn seemed so terribly wrong. So dirty, and disrespectful. Even though his cock had different ideas. 

He decided a glass of water was needed. Luckily, Harry and Louis were out shopping, and Zayn and Niall were resting, so nobody would have caught Liam Payne casually fetching a glass of water with a raging erection at five in the afternoon.

Everything went fine, and he was about to come back to his room to jump in the coldest shower, when he heard a yelp and a loud thump. Worried that someone could have damaged the hotel (seriously, he still got scolded by Paul for having let Niall destroy five pillows last year in Glasgow), he hurried towards the noise. 

The noise came exactly from Niall's room, and that was starting to give him an unpleasant sensation on de-ja-vu, but when he got there, he found Niall safe and sound. And shirtless. And with his mouth full. Between the legs of Zayn motherfucking Malik. 

For the love of the uncaring gods, was the day ever going to be over? 

Not that he was doing something. Nope. Not even thinking. How could he, when he had no blood left for his head? It had all rushed down, straight to his already stressed cock. Zayn was of course naked, and yes, he had seen him naked before, but never like that. Never with his hands clenching the sheets, mouth terribly open, gaping for air in raspy groans, legs open wide to allow Niall to blow him, his flushed cheeks hollowing and taking him almost entirely in his mouth. The contrast between Niall's pale skin and Zayn's darker one seemed so sexual that Liam found himself unbuckling his belt.

Niall's lips seemed so stretched on Zayn's fully erected dick, nearly glistening because of all the spit and precum. Liam couldn't even formulate the word "disrespectful" that his hand was down his pants, taking his cock out. Zayn was far beyond being a tease, he was his new established sexual fantasy. He clearly needed to reorganise his feelings for him. Yeah, not the brightest idea when you're wanking on said Zayn. Being so hot and sweaty and whimpering and clearly close to the edge. 

So, was he the only one who didn't have sex today or what? 

Zayn warned Niall with a wordless huff, and the Irishman pulled back, keeping only the head fully in his mouth, suction sounds coming clearly even to Liam. Niall's hands were stroking harshly, and then Zayn let out a cry, reaching the climax. Niall let him go but the kept jacking him throughout the whole orgasm, smiling lazily as his pale skin was striped with cum, mouth still slack and open, catching some of it. 

Liam was biting his lips so hard he was close to drawing blood. But he really needed to contain his sounds, or he would be caught. His hand worked on his cock so fast, and he felt so hard, it was like being a horny teenager again. But he felt excused, he had been hard for like, the whole day! 

Zayn on the bed got on his knees and was now proceeding to lick Niall's face clean. Yeah, that seemed like a nice sight. 

"God, Zayn..." whispered Liam, coming in his pants, in the corridor of their hotel suite.

>>>

"Liam? Liam, are you listening?" 

"No I'm not Louis, probably because in twenty minutes we'll have to get dressed for a concert and I'm trying to focus!" 

"Well, whatever, me and Hazza are going to... Uhm... To find some privacy in the other dressing room, ok?" 

"Mh-hmm..." Liam didn't really catch what Louis was saying, too focused on reading his book, trying not to think about all the things that could go wrong, like forgetting the lyrics of his own songs, or Niall asking if he liked wanking on his blowjob.

Luckily, his book kept him busy until dress change, but that was when he realised Harry and Louis were still missing. Annoyed, he told Zayn and Niall he was going to "yank them by their shirts, really, don't they know we have a bloody concert in forty?" and didn't notice the weird looks they gave him at the news.

"Why do you think he wants to walk in to Haz and Lou shagging?" asked Niall calmly, sipping his milkshake (his new developed skill was charming their techs into getting him food at random hours) and looking pitifully at Liam exiting the room. 

"I don't even think he has realised he's going to... Why is he so motherfucking naive?!" snorted Zayn, getting up to rescue the oblivious Liam Payne.

Louis may or may not be discovering rimming for the first time. And he may or may not be losing his mind. 

Harry had him bent over a horrible lilac armchair in the smaller and clearly unused dressing room, fingers white from clenching too hard on the scratchy fabric, hair wet with sweat pressed messily on his face, panting and moaning brokenly like an animal in heat. Harry's large hands kept his cheeks spread open, while his mouth -the one Louis always lusts after- was open, wet lips suckling at his rim and tongue lapping at his hole, and going in and Louis clenched on it every time Harry did that, he enjoyed it so much it sent violent shivers all over Harry's body. He was still taken aback by the fact that Louis wanted him like this, that he actually was in a relationship with Louis Tomlinson. 

This quite compromising position was how Liam found them when he opened the door nobody bothered to lock. He flushed purple and paralysed on the spot, his "Oh Jesus" going unheard because of Louis' high moan during his orgasm. 

Trying to catch his breath, Louis finally opened his eyes and tried to focus Liam.

"Oops... Sorry Li..." he breathlessly apologised. But Harry wasn't as polite. He whined and stroked the curves of Louis' ass cheeks, still on his knees on the dusty floor and still with a nearly painful erection confined in his boxers. 

"Lou-" his voice cracked in a whimper. He was too aroused and in need to convey it into words. 

And then three things happened at the same time: Louis dropped on the floor to basically shove his tongue in Harry's mouth, Liam yelped a "Lads, please..." and Zayn rushed into the room just to find out it was too late. 

"Lou, I want you to..." Harry trailed off, clearly too busy letting Louis lick kittenishly at his left nipple. 

Zayn shot a questioning look at Liam, wondering why the other hasn't said anything yet. Liam returned it, looking completely clueless. So Zayn decided to take over.

"Yo, Stylinson, plenty of time for that later!" 

Harry whined again, voice strained and muffled by the flesh of Louis' neck which he was mouthing at. Louis' hand emerged from Harry's boxers and he showed the middle finger to Zayn saying, not even looking at him: "Close the door and get on with your business, Malik!"

Zayn's mouth dropped and he had the door closed in no time, and Liam weakly wondered why was he on the wrong side of said door, the side with people naked and kissing and with their hands in someone else's boxers. But then Zayn was whispering in his ear, his unshaven jaw brushing his neck, and his brain had zero space left for wonderings. 

"See them? Look at Harry, so pleading and needy... Look at how he whines for every stroke... And Louis, still smirking and in charge even though his hole is red and wet and not virgin-tight anymore..." 

And Liam looked. He drank the filthy scene in front of his eyes, and his head was spinning and he leaned in Zayn's touch, licking his lips as he felt that fucking teasing mouth press against his earlobe.

"And Li... God, don't you want to do it? To just rip off all the clothes, and then lick and bite and suck and -fuck-" 

Zayn stuttered on his last words, his hand already palming his cock. Liam shivered, feeling how his breath hitched because of his arousal. His cock was already half-hard too. 

And that was when Niall entered the room, milkshake still in his hands.

"Ugh, quit the homosexual porn and come get dressed! Louis, man, how the hell are you going to explain those jizz stains in your hair? Gross! Zayn, don't even think about unzipping your jeans!"

>>>

The concert was surprisingly incredible. Harry and Louis were just stupidly happy, Niall was obviously infected with their energy, and Zayn basically leaked testosterone all over the stage, sending more than one girl in the audience to fangirl paradise. And Liam... Halfway through the concert, a weird calm took over him. If Zayn wanted to be a fucking tease... Well, he was taking revenge. Hard. So he let the feeling run wild in his veins, and he murders his last solo, he throws in some new harmonies, and he just knows he nailed it. It was perfect. 

"Lee-yum, you were incredible!" Niall singsongs, holding hands with Louis and texting at the same time. 

"Yeah pal, you just made sure we'll have this live all over YouTube tomorrow!" chirps Harry, eating a bag of M&M's and obviously not sharing with Niall, who manages to tickle him for that even with his hands busy.

They're going back in their suite, it had been a long day and they'll be on a plane at a disgusting early hour in the morning. 

Louis excused him and Harry, and they went for a drink in the hotel's bar, so Niall wrapped himself to Liam, writing his thank you tweet to Phoenix and listening to Zayn's rant about how dry his hair got and how he needs to change conditioner, and also eating Harry's M&M's leftovers.

So Niall was obviously doing too many things at once, and he didn't notice when a door slammed open in front of the three and four girls rushed out screaming. Liam felt the adrenaline kicking in, and he pulled Niall away from the girls, lifting him and shoving against the opposite wall. 

Security boosted and blocked the girls in no time, and Niall said thanks and Zayn was... Zayn was on him.

Liam felt his boner against his hip and his hands tangling in his t-shirt and his mouth on his neck and his lips groaning and there were hushed breathless words: "Liam... You... You fucking can't lift people with your fucking biceps..." His voice dropped to a low moan while his hands stroked Liam's clearly appreciated arm muscles.

And Liam had enough. He grabbed harshly Zayn's wrist and went straight to their suite, not even caring if he was keeping up. 

He opened the door and threw Zayn inside. Arousal was already taking over him.

"The entire day, Malik. The whole complete entire fucking day. You want me? You like it rough? You want me to fuck you until you cannot stand and mark you so hard your neck will bleed and you'll have to tell Fiona that motherfucking Dracula got you?! Well then you'd better be on your knees unbuckling my belt already, you fucking tease."

His voice was low and demanding and impregnated with lust and Zayn's knees gave out without signal. His blood screamed in submission while he jostled with Liam's belt and jeans, frantically pulling his briefs down and-

"Goddamn." He let out. "Liam, oh holy shit, I" but he didn't get to finish the sentence because Liam was already pushing his incredibly thick and large cock in his mouth, and there was little Zayn could do beside open wide and attach his hands to Liam's hips to get balance and stay completely still, relaxing his walls to deepthroat, and even like that Liam was too large, his girth making him gag and drool all over and moan, trying to pull back just an inch or so. 

Liam growled when he pulled back, so deep and reverberating and fucking sexy, and his hand quickly pulled Zayn's hair, forcing him to take it all, even with the gagging and Zayn likes that, how he has lost every control, how his throat is clenching spasmodically, how the pain goes straight to his cock, already leaking, probably leaving a damp spot on his pants. 

"I'm now going to fuck your drooling filthy mouth, just the way I know you'll like it. And I want you to come because of that." 

This dominating Liam was so hot and Zayn just nodded, one hand going straight to the zipper of his pants because the dark look in Liam's eyes was alone worth three or four orgasms. 

Then Liam started to jerk his hips, groaning loudly at the hot feeling of Zayn's wet, tight mouth all over him, soft walls trying to close on his cock, tongue licking messily the underside of it, and Zayn just looking at him with fucked out eyes, letting him pull his hair and writhing a little, neck contracting because of the gags, spit dripping down his beautiful jaw.

He was desperately trying to keep himself up with a hand clenching deep on Liam's hip, while with the other he palmed himself, hard and fast and incapable of keeping any type of rhythm, not with Liam abusing his mouth and being so good doing it.

His thoughts were becoming number and more confused, and every thrust shocked his body a little more, scratching his throat and ruining his voice and jolts of excitement were sent all over his body at the mere idea of losing his voice to please Liam. 

"I'm... Close... You'd better come already!" 

And Zayn didn't need to be told, really. Liam pulled out until only his head was in his mouth, ordering: "Suck, bitch." And he did, trying to remember how to use properly his tongue, and Liam managed a hoarse "Good boy," broken by the proximity of his climax. That compliment went straight to Zayn's dick, making him come hard, actually trying to keen with Liam's cock in his mouth. 

And his vibrating mouth did it for Liam, who followed him almost immediately, spurting hot come deep in Zayn's mouth, keeping his head still so he had to try to swallow it all, failing quite miserably and resuming to cough, cum trickling from the corners of his mouth.

Only after fucking his mouth for the whole orgasm Liam let him go, and Zayn just collapsed on the spot, trying to catch his breath, coming out so ragged and loud he couldn't even think about the state of his voice. Liam looked at him with now-sleepy eyes and offered a hand. 

Zayn was lifted and taken to the bathroom, where he is lovingly cleaned, and Liam was so caring and nice, he just curled in his neck, letting him take his quite wasted body to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggh, suck a pornographic chapter! Don't you just love it? And yup, Liam is a frustrated puppy who should not be provoked! But now, are they together or what?
> 
> And also, please comment if you like it!


	9. Don't Play With Your Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is going to fix things between him and Zayn

Zayn woke up feeling that something was wrong. Why wasn't the alarm clock ringing? And why wasn't Liam already hurrying everyone to get ready? 

Slowly, he turned his head to the bedside table to look at the time, still numb and confused. It was 10:30. What? Why was it so late? 

"Leey-ack!" 

His sleepy attempt to call his supposedly responsible roommate was brutally broken by a sting of pain in the back of his throat. 

Holy praying souls in the blessed heaven. 

Liam James Payne fucked my mouth last night. Yep. Whoa. 

Zayn flopped back on the bed, half relishing in the memory of how good it had been and half panicking about Liam's possible reaction. 

"Yes Miss, we'll go check on him, I'm sure he's feeling better!"

Liam's voice came from their living area of the suite. The boys were back! Zayn was so not ready to face Liam. Why on earth did he listen to Niall's idea? Why did he decide to completely fuck up his great friendship with Liam, the guy he just turned down after he confessed his love? God, that was messed up.

"Uhm."

And Liam was standing by the door, looking so lost and puppy and Liam and also that was ridiculous, he was not allowed to look sweet after fucking his face like... Uh, Zayn was actually out of terms of comparison.

"How are you, Zee? I told Fiona that you weren't feeling good, so you could skip the first interview... There's no way to escape the other three this afternoon though..."

Zayn tried to clear his throat. It hurt, but he could manage to talk normally, he hoped. 

"Thanks, I guess..." His voice sounded ragged, and too thick, and Liam's pupil became big as saucers. 

"Well, I'll... Uh. You remember we got the fitting at twelve thirty, right? So, you know, eat something before that."

The situation was too awkward. Zayn actually freaked out a little inside. What if he did manage to break his relationship with Liam, like, forever? He couldn't bear that. 

"Liam." He demanded. The other boy looked almost pleadingly at him. He looked like... Like a guy who just broke his favourite toy. 

"Li, I'll have a shower and get dressed and then the two of us are going out for lunch or breakfast or whatever, get ready and stop moping at me!"

Liam brightened, smiling helplessly. 

>>>

After three eggs with bacon, two waffles with strawberries and a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, Zayn was starting to feel a lot more optimistic about the whole thing. 

"So, I gave you a blowjob. And a pretty good one, if I remember correctly."

Liam choked on his coke.

"Don't be a pussy, you were the one who made me gag like a virgin!" 

Liam was becoming a little pale. 

"So, I guess we need to talk about it, right?" Zayn went on. "Otherwise we would-" 

"Ohmygod, you're Zayn and Liam!"

Some fans caught them and asked for photos and stuff, but Liam used that little time to made up his mind. He now knew what to tell Zayn. When the girls left them, he took a sharp breath and said: "Zayn. I'm not like you, Haz and Niall. I don't do hookups. It's either I like someone, or I don't. I wouldn't have... Like, even if I confessed to you, I wasn't planning on, uh, get in your pants? Sorry, this sounds really messed up, but..." He trailed off. He didn't really know what he wanted from Zayn, what he wanted him to feel.

"Ok... About the confessing part. You can't just come to me before a bloody concert and say 'Yo mate, I love you'. People are not ready for that!"

"But you said you had already figured it out!" 

Zayn shrugged. "Yeah, still... So, I gave you a blow-" "Oh Please!!!" Zayn stopped at the pleading look in Liam's eyes. "So, we engaged sexual stuff and you'd like not to let it go as a one night stand."

Liam nodded eagerly. As always, Zayn was able to understand his confused monologues, and his feelings too.

"Li, that is so weird for me... I've known you for ages, and all of a sudden you say you're in love with me, and then everything I can think about is how to get you in my pants and-"

Now it was Liam who interrupted Zayn's confused monologue. 

"What about a date?"

Zayn looked at him like he had grown a second head. 

"Excuse me?"

"Why not? Like, tomorrow, for dinner, since we got a day off before the show in Vegas?" 

Zayn could actually think about several different reasons to say why fucking not. Like, that they had been friends and bandmates for three years, and dating could ruin all of that. That both he and Liam never actually dated a guy before. That probably they were both still defining their sexuality. That they were One-bloody-Direction, aka popstars. That they had fucked up dynamics in the bedroom that actually involved pain kinks. 

"If you're good, Zee, I'll finger you in the restaurant restroom."

"You did not just say that."

Liam gave him a sly look. Then he made that dark smile, the one with too many teeth and too-black eyes that held the promise of so much more.

"Maybe I'd really like a date with you." 

And with that, he was back to his normal self, adoring look in his face, hands fidgeting on the table like he didn't know what to do with them.

"Fine. One date. I don't date guys, you should know Li! You're just lucky that the sex is good." After seeing Liam's entire body light up, he couldn't stop himself from adding: "And that I really care about you."

Liam smiled a stupidly large smile, and pulled out his credit card. 

"You are so getting the lunch or breakfast or whatever for free after that!" 

"What a Prince Charming..." But Zayn himself was kind of stupidly smiling. After all, Liam was Liam. Paying for their breakfast/lunch/whatever was so like him. 

>>>

The interviews that day were exhausting, and the plane trip in the evening made the day even worse. When the boys landed in Las Vegas, they could barely stay awake, and the only thing they appreciated was that there were five suites ready for them at the Mandalay. 

But morning after, they were able to relish in the Las Vegas atmosphere. The hotel was full of every kind of people, from Japanese tourists to Dutch businessmen, and they were able to just wander around without getting too much attention. Well, to be honest, they kinda made Paul arrange their schedule to have a day off in Las Vegas, and the Mandalay was closed to everyone but the paying customers, you needed the key or a very good reason to get in. 

Louis had mocked endlessly the others for being under 21 and not able to drink or play in the casino, not that anybody was going to stop One Direction. He disappeared with Niall and a suspicious amount of cash right after breakfast, headed to the Caesar Palace. That casino was so big that they could blend with the crowd, and they planned to just enjoy Las Vegas at his finest: wasting money all day long.

Zayn made clear to everyone that he was going to spend their day off in the spa, alone and dead to the world. He even gave his phone to Liam. 

Their management told them to just avoid any scandal, like being caught wasted or snogging someone, especially if not female ("And above all if he's in your band, you got me Tomlinson?"). So Harry and Liam decided to go shopping.

Basically, between slot machines, posh algae treatments and high-class brands, the One Direction boys were enjoying their incomes for once. 

"Haz, I need your advice, I want to buy new clothes! I only got casual outfits and this evening I'm... Oh. Well I'm going out." 

Harry laughed out loud at Liam's attempt to lie. It was terrible. 

"I know about your crush, remember? Louis told me, then I decided to help you! I know how stubborn Zayn can be. If he has decided he doesn't date guys, you're going to have a tough time!"

Liam blushed. 

"We... We're actually having a date..."

Harry stared at him, mouth open in astonishment. 

"How did you do that?!" 

"Uh... I guess because he knows me well, and he said that the sex was good, so..."

"The sex?! Liam!" 

"What?"

"Oh god. You are now telling me everything, then we'll buy the right clothes to make you look like hot stuff." 

>>>

Liam was just kind of standing there, next to the only table in the private room he booked, dark trousers blending with the deep purple of the tablecloth, cream shirt looking so antique, loose on his chest, the first two buttons undone (Harry's idea), black jacket hanging from his arms. 

Zayn told him that it was "more date like" to meet at the restaurant (an expensive but really nice and elegant place at the Venetian), and Liam was of course ten minutes early, so he just stood, waiting for his date, trying to avoid hyperventilation. 

And Zayn entered the room. He was wearing white skinny jeans that, Liam was sure, were too sexy to be legal, and a black tank top with a loose neck that showed way too much to breathe properly. Liam was speechless, Zayn was stunning. So stunning he wasn't sure he wanted to drop on his knees to worship him or blow him. Both seemed eligible options. 

>>>

"More wine, here you go."

"Thanks, Li."

Zayn had spent the whole date blushing at Liam's perfection. He made the right compliments about his outfit, he was all charming smiles, holding hands, offering food, ordering the right wine and how the hell did he know which wine was the perfect choice with a Filet Mignon? 

It was a perfect date by far, and Liam was trying so hard to impress him, that... He was succeeding. In fact, every single cheesy move he did to make their dinner special was... Was actually turning him on. 

Fuck, Malik, people are trying to be romantic here, and you think about sex? Great timing, really. 

Fact was, that Liam was affectionately stroking his arm, his thick and strong fingers kneading the flesh, and positively sending little tricky shivers wandering all around his body, with his dick as their final destination. 

He tried with all his strength to ignore the feeling, but again, Liam was drinking wine, and his Adam's apple was bobbing, then of course he had to lick the scarlet droplet from his lower lip and Zayn's mind was spiralling down to complete arousal. 

"Uh, Zee?" Liam noticed his quite glassy eyes and the fact that he wasn't in fact listening to anything he just said. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Liam, I just got a bit distracted."

"Err... Is everything ok?" Liam moved around his salad with the fork, unsure. "I mean, if you're not liking the date, we can just leave and-" "No! No Liam the date is perfect. Really! Now don't play with your food and let's enjoy our dinner thoroughly." 

After that, Liam got even more handsy, shifting his chair to be closer to Zayn and so joining their thighs, and pressing a light kiss on his cheek when he shared his Creme Caramel. 

Zayn was on fire. It probably was the feeling of his soul burning in hell. He was even sweating a little, and that was just ridiculous and everything but subtle, and since the end of their dinner was approaching, how on earth was he supposed to hide his raging hard on with those jeans? (Louis was obviously to blame)

Then Liam slid an arm around his neck, brushed his hair and whispered lovingly: "This date is awesome. You're stunning, the food is delicious, you're gorgeous, this place is amazing and did I mention that today you're just as tasty as the food?"

And things escalated pretty quickly. 

Without really thinking, Zayn latched his lips with Liam's, holding on his neck like a drowning man, bypassing rapidly his lips to get in his mouth, tasting the strong red wine, and groaning, because fuck, he missed kissing Liam, he missed it so badly. 

Liam responded almost immediately, hands traveling to his hips, thumbs drawing little circles in his hipbones, but he let Zayn take control of their kiss, he let him show exactly how much he needed. 

After what seemed forever, but in fact just minutes, well maybe ten of them, and a waiter coming in to ask if they wanted coffee but rapidly changing his mind, Liam pulled away, panting. He wasn't expecting Zayn to be so eager. A tiny web of saliva was still connecting their lips, which were probably dark and swollen. 

"Ok babes, lets get you home." His voice was rough, arousal kicking in too fast and numbing his thoughts. Zayn just nodded, and scrambled to find his wallet. 

"Don't even think about it. I'm paying, of course!"

"Yeah, because I can't afford a dinner, you know I'm just a popstar." 

Liam glared at him and attached his mouth to his ear, licking at it and whispering: "Stop complaining or I'll have to punish you, slut. You just made me horny in the middle of a fucking restaurant."

And Zayn kind of forgot how to breathe. 

>>>

They nearly managed to get in Liam's suite. Nearly. 

Liam was looking for the card to enter the room, one hand in his pocked and the other on Zayn's ass, pressing him close and feeling his hard-on against his hip. Zayn was barely aware of the world around him, he was nearly humping Liam's leg, all while pressing open mouthed kisses at his neck. 

Zayn was thrown inside the room. Actually thrown. Liam just got hold of the collar of his leather jacket and shoved him inside, making him fall down on the carpeted floor. 

"Get naked now, bitch." he growled, ripping off his clothes but keeping his belt in his hands, and making it whip. 

Zayn managed to follow the order in a record time, wriggling to get all his clothes off without actually getting up, because Liam didn't tell him to do so.

"Well, you're actually behaving... But first, we need to punish you for your behaviour outside."

Zayn tried to give his moan a meaning: "Yeah."

"On the bed, hands and knees." 

Zayn perfectly knew what was coming. Liam was going to spank him. Whip him. He didn't even know if that was a thing for him, but the state of his leaking cock told him that he couldn't wait to know. 

"I'd say fifteen is appropriate. Count!" 

The first strike was nearly unexpected, just the sharp sound of the belt cutting the air and then bolts of pain hit him. The flesh burned, but the coils of pain twisted in his body and the pleasure hit with equal measure. He let out a choking sound and a dragged moan, before managing to let out: "One." 

The second bit just as much, hitting a still untouched part of his ass. The third made him sob. The fifth made him scream for more. By the seventh, his arms gave out and his face hit the bed. The ninth brought him dangerously close to coming. The eleventh was matched by a kiss right on his hole. The thirteenth needed to be repeated because his orgasm prevented him from counting. The fourteenth made him cry. The fifteenth never actually came. After the second-last, Zayn heard the metal of the buckle hitting the floor, and Liam spreaded his ass cheeks, nails biting the oversensitive flesh. 

"Need to get your hole ready." he murmured, hot breath brushing his rim and positively making him writhe. 

Liam rimmed Zayn without technique, just shoving his tongue in and out, sliding one then two then three fingers along, not really caring about finding Zayn's prostate. Yet. He just corkscrewed his spit-dripping fingers as deep as he could, opening him. He let his teeth tease his clenching hole, and smiled when Zayn's groans turned into yelps and whimpers and his cock was again full and thick.

"Liam... Please... I'm ready." 

"What do you want?" 

"Fuck me." 

Liam removed his fingers and laid on the bed next to the shivering mess that he made of Zayn Malik. He gave him a sly look and said: "Get on and enjoy the ride." 

Although feeling his limbs turning into jelly at the simple implication, Zayn managed to get up. He straddled Liam's hips, and his strong hands promptly came to hold his already sore arse. While Zayn held on his shoulders to keep up, Liam spread his cheeks and levered him down on his cock.

"Feeling full yet?" he let out with a huff. Zayn was still so tight, walls clenching spasmodically to try to adjust on the intrusion. The rather large intrusion. 

Unable to answer with coherent English, Zayn just swore and positioned his hands better, squeezing Liam's pectorals, rugged palms teasing his nipples with every move. 

"So long..." he tried to say "since I bottomed..." Another keen broke his sentence. 

"I'm glad, Zee. I'm glad that I can have you like that, needy, my perfect slut, so ready to sit on my cock, eager to please me... Do you want to please me?" 

"Yeah, please..." Zayn rolled his hips with that, a bolt of pleasure immediately bursting all over his body. 

Liam groaned, licking his lips and grasping tightly his cheeks. 

Zayn managed to set a rhythm, raising up almost all the way until the head of Liam's cock was everything that his muscles were tightening on, then just falling down, impaling himself with broken moans. Liam's hands seemed to be everywhere, sometimes caressing him and sometimes teasing his mouth, or his nipples, and finally settling on his cock. 

Zayn realised that was the first time Liam touched his cock, and that he's been missing quite a lot. He tried to keep up with bouncing on Liam's dick and jerking his hips to get even more friction on his, and soon he felt the orgasm approaching. 

"Can I... God, Li, 'm close..." he uttered, bringing his hands on each side of Liam's face and curving his back.

"Yeah, make me dirty." Liam's voice was slow and teasing like his strokes, but his eyes were wild like his hips, bucking to get even more deep in Zayn. 

The orgasm hit him violently, muscles clenching hard while hot spurts of come were draped all over Liam's torso. It made him lose balance, and quickly put a hand on Liam's chest to steady himself. It made a filthy squelching sound. Liam immediately batted it away. 

"No honey, don't play with your food." 

Gaping to breathe because of the oversensivity, Zayn nodded, and lowered down, all while Liam was still thrusting in him. Starting from the collarbones, he licked away all the come he could reach, tasting himself and shivering every time Liam let out one of those wild, rough groans that reduced his brain to a liquid state. 

Then he felt Liam's hands on his neck, dragging him up without grace and kissing him demandingly, forcefully biting on his lips and ravishing his mouth to taste it, then moving to his neck and Zayn felt like shattering, he kept a litany of moans so destroyed he couldn't even hear them, and suddenly Liam bit him on his jugular point, hard, while coming in him and filling him, hot liquid pooling and dripping on his walls. 

Liam detached his lips and licked all over the red angry mark. 

"You were so good..." 

"Thanks." Zayn managed, unable to let out more than a whisper.

"Now let's get you cleaned, we got a concert tomorrow."

"I want a replay." 

Liam turned them on the side, making sure that Zayn was in a comfortable position. Then, pressing kisses to every part of his body he could put his mouth on, he asked: "Date two?"

"Date two." Cooed Zayn, stroking his back and relishing in the lovely attentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sex! You use a condom, please! Unsafe sex is an option only in established relationships! And be careful if you use occasional whips (like a belt) :)
> 
> And also, please comment if you like it!


	10. I'm Trying To Confess Here, Harold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is endless! Louis finally figures out his real feelings

Louis was pretty sad to leave his marvellous suite at the Mandalay. He even thought about stealing one or two or thirty pillows. They were just too comfy. But nonetheless, they had one last day in the city, which consisted in never seeing the daylight because of an extremely pretentious photo-shoot at the Flamingo before the concert. And Louis didn't even wanna think about all the jokes that were going to be made on the Internet about them doing anything even remotely related to flamingoes. He knew it was stupid, but sometimes he found all those gay jokes quite annoying. "Maybe", a voice in his mind told him, "maybe because they were true." His mood was going to be terrible. 

To top it off, his phone exited the "Do Not Disturb" mode, signalling two new messages. From Eleanor. Telling him she'll be attending their Los Angeles concert. Apparently, someone from his management bought her a ticket and also paid her flights. Amazing, just when they were taking a break. Well, for once it wasn't even management's fault. He didn't tell anyone except Liam that he was reconsidering his sexuality, and his relationship choices. But excuse me if I need privacy while I understand why am I realising at the age of 21 that I like cock. 

>>>

Louis exited his room, suitcase in one hand and phone in the other, grinning at Niall's tweets about breakfast in Vegas. His mother texted as well, telling him his sisters wanted Ghirardelli chocolate from San Francisco, their next stop. Liam texted also, and his message was quite interesting:

holy shittt louieee!!! need 2 tell u abslutly last nightttt c u in tha hall in ten!

Seemed like his date with Zayn went well. 

"Hey, hey Lou!" Harry's voice came from the opposite end of the corridor, and his familiar mop of curls sprinted in his direction. 

"Good morning curly!" 

So how was he supposed to treat Harry in their everyday life? Until now everything went according to his instinct, Harry more than eager to please his weird mood swings, but he knew that soon he had to confront him about their relationship.

"Have you heard from Liam or Zayn?" Harry asked. 

"Kind of. Liam's waiting in the hall to tell me... Have you?"

Harry flushed scarlet and stared at the floor. 

"Uh... Zayn asked for stuff earlier this morning..."

"Stuff? Earlier? Zayn?

"Like... He needed my Aloe body lotion..." 

"Is there some kind of inner sex joke I'm not getting?"

"Well actually there is." Harry chuckled. "It meant Liam was, you know, rough. And that Zayn bottomed."

Louis' face lightened before bursting in a loud lough. Zayn bottoming? Well that sure was interesting.

>>>

"I'm not wearing a turtleneck during the concert!"

"I don't think there's a real option here. It's either that or we tell the audience you tried to hung yourself. You neck is positively purple."

Louis giggled from the couch, tickling a very embarrassed Liam. Zayn was of course having trouble for his hickeys and bitemarks. And thanks god nobody came in when they were changing, because Zayn's thighs and hipbones were, according to Niall, "a show that burned his virginal and innocent eyes", which triggered Harry's interested reply: "if your eyes are virginal and innocent then I guess you get your arse fucked while blindfolded..."

They were getting ready for the concert: Harry was having his curls styled, Niall was reporting some kind of problem with his mic, Zayn was still complaining and Louis and Liam were actually ready.

"But why can't we just use foundation like in our photo-shoot this afternoon?"

"Because you'll be sweating and it'll fade off and again, Perrie is in the UK!" 

"Ugh, fine!"

>>>

"Oh look, a girl with the username @flamingolarry asked for a follow!" 

Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Block her."

"I think I'll follow her."

"Figures."

"Can we hold hands?"

Louis was startled by the sudden question. The five boys were in the airport gate, because their flight was delayed, and instead of departing at two in the morning, which already was delirious, they had to wait until three and a half to get to San Francisco. He and Harry were wandering around the nearly deserted airport. 

"We... Well yeah, yes, we definitely can."

It felt awkward, but in a good sense. In a "I-can-get-used-to-this" sense. Harry smiled brightly, and pressed close to his side while they walked. It was very couple-ish. Like a date. 

"It's a weird place for a date, anyways..." muttered Louis, mostly to himself. 

Harry kissed his cheek fondly. 

"We can have a real one, when you'll be ready."

Louis was once again shocked. 

"I- you- are you saying that you'd go on a date with me?"

Harry blushed. "I mean, what are we doing now? Not that I want roses... or making out in your car, not that I'd be complaining, but again I was... I was not like confessing my love, just putting out that I'm still single, and... And you clearly said I can't sleep with anyone but you, remember? So, like, just, oh, you're not single, right, hum..." Harry's rambling got messier and he parted their hands to gesticulate.

Louis got on his tiptoes to kiss his nose. 

"You're rambling, babe." 

"Babe... I like that..." Harry plastered to his side, his insecurities forgotten. 

"What else do you like?" A hint of malice pervaded Louis' voice. 

"I'd like... Something to remind me of... Oh, nevermind."

Louis sensed that Harry was embarrassed, and decided to move the conversation to a more private place. So he dragged him into the toilet, luckily empty. He nuzzled his neck, teasing. 

"Now, tell me..."

"Uh, no... It's a gross kink..."

Louis bit softly at the tender skin, dipping down to his collarbone. 

"I'm sure it's hot. Like you."

Harry let out a soft groan and let his hands travel down to Louis' hips to bring him closer.

"I... I like being ashamed. Just like when you blew me in the suite, and all the boys commented and made fun of me... I got so turned on knowing that they were listening..."

Louis made a contend sound, and sucked a pink bruise on his neck, before being interrupted by the sound of his phone. With Liam's ringtone. 

"Mmh, we probably gotta go..."

After, on the plane, Louis processed the piece of information Harry gave him. And had just the right idea. 

>>>

Louis slept all morning in their hotel in San Francisco, tangled in bed with Harry, to catch up on the sleep he lost the previous night. He asked Liam and Niall, who were out sightseeing, to buy him the chocolate for his sisters.

"Hey sleepy head..."

Harry kissed lazily his forehead, trying to wake him up. Louis smiled. Here's something else I could get used to, he thought. He tangled his hands in those beautiful curls and locked their mouths together. The kiss became heated soon, their already joined bodies sliding together, creating sweet friction to feed their hormones. Harry was licking inside Louis' mouth and gyrating his hips, feeling both their erection grow. 

"Well good morning to you too..." mumbled Louis, voice already deepening. He slid his hands in Harry's pyjama pants, kneading his ass cheeks and spreading them. He heard Harry's whimper in his mouth just as planned. 

"Your fucking fingers..." Harry breathed hotly in his mouth. 

"Want me to do anything special with them?" 

"Yeah... Put them in me."

Louis smirked, bucking his hips up to grind on Harry's now completely hard cock. 

"Then get the lube, babe."

Harry probably made the fastest trip to his suitcase ever. And Louis swapped their positions and quickly got rid of Harry's pants. Seeing him naked was always so... Intense. Louis felt incredibly aroused thinking that he was going to finger his best friend, a guy, while nearly everyone in the world thought that he was shagging Eleanor. And in that moment, he realised he wanted to break up with her. Forever. And then go to that date with Harry, and bring him a rose, and make out in his car. Overwhelmed by those sensations, he fingered Harry more enthusiastically than their usual.

"Ah! God, Lou, it's so so good!" Harry moaned. "Fuck, you have no idea how much I want you in me-oh shit right there!"

Louis suckled lovingly all over Harry's inner thighs, feeling his blood rush at the younger boy's words. 

"You're so dirty, Haz..." 

"You make me like that."

Louis groaned. And brought his hand down his own pyjama, stroking his cock, smearing the precum, Harry's moans and shivers riling him up. 

They both came easily. It was late morning, and they weren't in the mood to tease. They cleaned up and went down to get some lunch. 

"I was wondering..." Harry started, munching his turkey wrap. 

"Tell me, Hazza."

"Why aren't we having sex? Is it because I'm a guy? Or you just... Don't want to?" The last sentence came out a bit more strangled than how he wanted to sound. 

Louis looked at him with a pained expression. 

"It's... I just want it to be important, ok? I want to have sex with someone I love, and loves me, and when... When it's a serious relationship."

Harry tightened his grip on the sandwich. He wanted to scream that he loved Louis, has felt that way for years, and was actually tearing apart only knowing that what they were sharing was nothing. But he couldn't. He needed to give Louis time to understand himself, and what he wanted. But a tiny, stubborn part of him didn't want to surrender. He wanted Louis, and maybe he had a chance. 

"So..." He prayed for his voice not to break. "Maybe after that date?"

Louis stared at him again, with a mixture of fondness and surprise. But Harry couldn't decipher his thoughts. 

"El's coming to Los Angeles, you know?"

Of all the things to say in a moment like that! Louis wanted to punch himself. But Harry's sentence felt dangerous. Like skipping a line he didn't even remember to draw. 

Predictably, Harry's face dropped. 

"It's... Uh, good?" Harry left out a little sigh. Of course, he pushed things too far, and Louis wanted him to remember he still had a girlfriend, and he was only his little experiment, or whatever. 

"I don't honestly know... I wasn't exactly missing her... I stopped after... After us kissing, I guess. I don't know what that means." Louis' voice sounded sad and confused. He wasn't looking Harry in the eyes, so he missed the way he lightened up. 

"Lou, don't worry. You'll figure out what you want, ok?" Harry tangled their hands on the table, and went back to eating his wrap. Trying to ignore the millions of sparks of happiness that ran through his body. He still had his chance. 

>>>

"The crowd is insane, it will last at least six hours. We'll give you ten minutes breaks every two, ok? Remember to smile and don't accept weird stuff. Do not answer to controversial themes and, lastly, don't be too affectionate with anyone. Keep the line moving."

The boys nodded condescendingly. They were used to the complete craziness of Meet & Greets. Thousands of fan coming to get their original merchandise (and the eventual arm or chest) autographed, to offer love poems and confessions (and sometimes food, mostly to Niall, the lucky bastard), and to hope in a hug or a kiss on the cheek. It was nice, sometimes, but mostly exhausting. 

"We're starting in an hour or so, make sure you're hydrated and charming!" 

The PR lady left them in the simple backstage of their table. Most of their staff was still adjusting things and checking the place, but they were mostly free, since make up wasn't needed, because six hours would have killed any hairstyle (Zayn tried nonetheless). 

"Hazza, with me!" Louis unceremoniously grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him in the tiny wardrobe room. 

"What now?" Harry, confused, looked around. The room was nearly empty now that they were all dressed. There were discarded outfits on a counter and a rack of clothes in a corner, behind a few chairs. 

Louis grinned mischievously and locked the room. 

"I'm now going to ruin you." He winked. 

Harry stood still for a few seconds, processing the sentence. Then Louis started stripping and everything was clearer. He stared at Louis undressing like a cartoon, eyes widening and mouth dropping open. Because Louis fucking Tomlinson was turning and bending down to remove his trousers. Making sure to give him full display of his god-shaped ass. 

Once naked, he cleared a spot on the counter throwing away the clothes, and directed a fake pout to Harry. 

"You've got too many clothes on."

Harry nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt, without breaking eye contact. His body was entering the "full sex mode" which included dick raising at a high speed, mouth watering obscenely making him bite his lips, hands fumbling in the effort of getting naked as quickly as possible. Louis did nothing but watch him with darkening eyes, licking teasingly his lips. 

He found himself naked soon, with his head spinning, but Louis gave him no time to adjust. 

"Hop on, love." He ordered, patting the counter. 

Harry obliged. He still had not pronounced a single word since the door was locked. But his vocal chords were currently missing. Louis positioned in front of him and caressed his thighs, slowly pulling them apart. 

"Now, here's what I'm going to do, sweetheart." His voice was sly and rough, anticipation shimmering in his eyes. "I'm going to finger you with four fingers and only my spit, all while I blow you. You'll be a good slut and you'll come all over your chest, and I'll lick you clean. Then, with your taste still in my mouth, I'm going to rim your oversensitive hole until you come again. Any objections?" 

Harry listened with blood rushing in his ears, numbing Louis' words. His lungs were empty, his throat clenching and trying to remember how to talk. The head of his dick was probably already wet. 

"Fucking holy-" Harry choked out a pant and shook frantically his head. Louis grinned mischievously and pinned his hip down, while lowering his head. And every bit of oxygen left Harry's body in the form of a breathy groan when Louis sucked lightly at his head, tasting the precum. 

"Mmh, tastes so good..." Louis murmured, still in wonder that he didn't find giving head filthy. Instead, he found it hot. He licked all over his fingers, enjoying the pained and turned on expression on Harry's face. 

"Ready babe?"

Without waiting for an answer, Louis pushed his index finger past the tight rim of muscles, and in perfect synch he took about half of Harry's cock in his mouth. The younger lad had barely the time to curse before Louis started moving, and every attempt to form coherent words was useless. He moaned filthily, incapable to restrain, even knowing that anyone from their staff could walk past the door and hear him. It was unfair, Harry tried to think while Louis was adding a second finger, that someone who believed to be straight until a few weeks ago was that good at giving head. 

Louis sinked down, slowly, adjusting carefully around Harry's length to avoid gagging. He wanted to remain in control. This was about wrecking Harry. He corkscrewed his fingers inside Harry's hole, feeling it loosen up a little. Enough to push in a third and aim directly for his soft spot. 

"Oh fuck Lou, right there!" Harry squirmed, trying to buck up his hips against his mouth and at the same time arching his spine to fuck back on Louis' fingers. His deep voice was getting hoarse and uncontrolled, and Louis was loving that. He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and licking the sensitive underside of Harry's dick. 

"Oh, mmh-harder! Please, please, Lou, get in me as much as you can, fuck, open me up, make me come, God..." 

And there was it. Harry was begging, pleading, words that mixed with moans and incited Louis to suck harder, to finger deeper, rougher, faster. Soon enough he got the fourth finger inside, stretching Harry more than he had ever done. 

"Holy fuck, Lou, it burns so so good..." Harry whimpered, spreading his legs further and holding on the edge of the counter. He was close, he could feel the orgasm approaching, but just when he was about to signal it, Louis' nose hit his pelvis, and he fucking smiled (he smiled!) around his cock, moaning contently, proud to be deepthroating Harry for the first time. Said Harry had a problem called complete brains shutdown. Without warning, his orgasm hit, making him spurt deep in Louis' throat. The other boy was quick to pull off and direct his sperm on his own bare chest. 

"Naughty, you were disobeying me..." His aim to keep a controlled tone was destroyed by the roughness of his voice, coming out of a quite sore throat. He smirked, proud of the state he was reducing Harry into. The Chesire boy was panting, eyes blown out and half-closed, lips bitten and cherry red, chest sweaty and now covered in hot cum, dick softening, still red, asshole wet and loose.

"Hop off love!" 

Harry's knees were unsteady, but he held tight on the counter behind him and managed to stay up in front of Louis. 

"Good babe." 

He was rewarded with a wet kiss, tangled with a naked and still hard Louis, grinding against him but avoiding to get sticky. But Louis soon trailed down his mouth, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and his collarbones, until he reached his dirty chest and he sucked all the cum. At first it was tentatively, tasting the still new flavour, but then after hearing the keens Harry left out, he started licking kittenishly, dedicating extra (unnecessary) attention to his nipples and hips.

"Lou, it's, God-" Harry shivered, tangling his hands in Louis' feathery hair. 

"You're all clean, honey!" Louis came up for another kiss, and his mouth tasted like Harry's cock and cum and sweat but still with a hint of Louis...

Harry tried to get his hands on Louis' leaking cock, but the older boy batted them away. 

"Later Haz. Now turn around and spread your legs."

Harry did so, whimpering just a little at the idea of being rimmed right after an orgasm. And in that moment it hit him that he had no time left to shower before the Meet & Greet. 

"Fuck, I reek, I smell of sex and cum and- Jesus Christ!"

Louis pulled back from his hole, licking his mouth that had just french kissed Harry's wet opening. 

"Yes hun?"

"N-nevermind, please go on!" 

Louis smirked and parted his cheeks again, index and middle finger dipping in the flesh right around his rim, teasing it. He positioned his lips around the clenching hole and stuck his tongue in, going immediately deep and licking all over the sensitive walls. He was rewarded with Harry quivering and letting out sweet little moans, almost melting in sobs because he was still so sensitive it nearly hurt. 

"Fuck, I'm- Christ pleasepleasemoreLou- ooh!"

Louis adored it, when Harry became so far gone, beyond the point of caring where he was. He really was a screamer, always moaning so hard and begging like a real cockslut. He scraped lightly his teeth along the rim, and Harry's knees gave out, he nearly collapsed on the ground, unable to keep standing, not with Louis' tongue sliding in him and electrocuting his senses. Instead of falling, thought, he just hang tighter on the counter to keep up and arched his spine, starting to rock back into Louis' mouth, enabling him to get deeper. His cock was hard again, pressing against his lower stomach, and not being able to touch himself (his hands were busy preventing his fall) was driving him crazy. 

Louis adjusted so he was able to hold his cheeks open with one hand, and brought the other between his legs, but not touching his cock, just fondling his balls, tugging and massaging and Harry was unsure how to classify the sounds he was making. They were pathetic yelps, desperate little whines that begged for some friction on his neglected cock. He couldn't remember the last time he came twice so fast, but he wasn't trying to establish a record or anything. 

After a particularly drawled moan, Harry's hands, slippery with sweat and already trembling, lost their grip and his elbows hit the rough counter. The action changed the angle Louis had on his hole, giving him better access.

"Oh please Lou, Lou let- fuckfuck harder there please, shit... Lou can you please make me come?"

His pleading sounded so wrecked and desperate, and his body was on the edge to collapsing on the ground. His knees were shaking, his hips straining to keep their arched position against Louis' mouth, his hole was by now dripping saliva and clenching spasmodically to keep up with the rhythm. Louis hummed against it, and finally started stroking Harry's cock. At first, he wanted to jack him slowly, knowing he was still sensitive, but he knew Harry was close and needed to come so bad it was probably painful. So instead he stroked him hard, circling his head heavily, pressing down his underside and smearing the precome all around the red tip. Harry was in such a state that he couldn't even moan out loud, instead he was heavily painting and groaning in a deep, rough voice, almost animalistic. And when he came, he did it with a sound that could be only compared to a howl. 

>>>

"You fucking can't go out like this!" 

Zayn was outraged. 

Liam was with his head in his hands, either praying or cursing his life. 

Niall was giggling and eating a bag of chips. 

Louis was sent to "be ashamed for himself and be the first to greet the fans". 

Harry was trying to fix his fucked out hair, having lost hope in everything else: his scarlet, swollen lips, the sweat that made his shirt glue against his chest, his still dilated pupils, his undeniable smell of sex (poorly covered by his cologne) and (but that was still unknown) his hands covered in dried come, because he gave Louis a quick handjob when he regained consciousness after his second orgasm, but had no time to wash his hands because they had already been announced. 

A petite woman with short brown hair came in and told them excitedly that Louis called them in. 

"We are so in trouble." whined Liam. 

The first two hours seemed infinite. The older fans noticed Harry's appearance, mostly his lips, but they seemed incredibly satisfied and took a ridiculous amount of pictures. A few even made cheeky comments, which included asking how was his bum, complimenting his rougher voice and a girl with more tattoos than him managed to whisper him to wreck her good and left her number. 

The worst part for Harry, though, was when fans asked for handshakes. It wasn't unusual, since it was quick and easy to get, and a lot of fans asked for that. But every time, Harry did that knowing that all those girls (and the occasional boy, often smelling something familiar and smirking at him) were about to touch his come-covered hand, and he felt the shame coil in his groin, running all over his body, and concentrating in signing little pieces of paper and CDs was getting harder by the second. Pun intended. 

"And the best part," whispered Louis in a rare moment of calm, while a fan was giving cookies to Liam, "is when during the break you'll be too horny to clean yourself, and you'll just want to be bent against the first horizontal surface available. Basically, you're going to spend all the Meet like that."

With his last words, Louis, cupped his crotch and squeezed. 

"Bitch. I'm never telling you kinks ever again."

>>>

Louis glanced nervously at the clock. El was late. 

He needed to clear things with her, and the fact that she was coming to their concert in Los Angeles made it easier. He wanted to settle things face to face. So he invited her out for a coffee, right after their interview. Her plane should have landed at least two hours ago, he thought, so she had probably been held up by some fans or something. 

He stared at his cooling coffee. Was he really ready for this? But things with Eleanor weren't just working anymore. She accepted their break, so she knew it too. 

"Hi Louis!" 

Her voice interrupted his wandering thoughts. She seemed quite tired from the flight, but still well dressed and ready to appear in magazines. She didn't look annoyed, but neither too enthusiastic in being there, so probably she knew what the encounter was for. 

They chatted casually for a few minutes, and they both felt the friendly atmosphere. And that was it. Friendly, but nothing more. And Louis decided it was time to talk about it. 

"Listen, El... I'm really glad you're here to see our concert, but I'm also relieved that we can talk about this face to face. Things are changing... I'm changing. I loved you so much, we used to have the most perfect relationship, but... Deep inside I had always known we were destined to end. I'm probably cruel saying that, but I want you to know the truth. You're an amazing girl, you're beautiful, but..."

"We just can't feel the spark anymore." she concluded with a sad tone. 

Louis sighed, and went on: "Yeah, exactly. I look at you, and I see an amazing person, but I don't feel the desire to make you mine. I'm so sorry, El, and I wish I could just say let's remain friends, but I genuinely think we both need some space before that..."

Eleanor nodded slowly, still hurt. Then she asked: "Is there someone else? We always tried to fight against every trouble, to stay together... But you do seem different... Have you been cheating on me?" she had become a little pale towards the end of the sentence. 

Louis felt a cold shiver running around his body. His brain turned on all the alarms, shouting DANGER! WARNING! ALARM! PANIC!

"Eleanor, I'm not leaving you for someone else. I'm leaving you because our relationship was going nowhere and I'm not attracted to you anymore. Why do you want to make this more painful?"

Eleanor seemed to understand, but what exactly, Louis was unsure. Did she understand that in fact, he had cheated on her? 

"Is this going to be public soon?" she asked quietly. 

"Well... As soon as we come back to England, I'll tell management, I guess... Keep a low profile, the media should stop harassing you soon, don't worry. Also, you know I'd appreciate if you could not reveal anything about our private life, as always."

This time, Eleanor's nod was harsher. She had always been the one annoyed by paparazzi, of course she wouldn't be revealing anything!

"Mmh... You can still come to our concert, of course! In fact, please do! The other lads will be thrilled!" 

Blatant lie, but Eleanor had no idea, right? And why hurt her more?

Se smiled more genuinely. Good move, Tommo. They managed to end their coffees at ease, just talking about old times and again what went wrong. 

As soon as he left the place, with Eleanor on her way to her hotel, Louis felt lighter. It hadn't been nice, but it had to be done. And now he was single, and free! It was a new sensation for him. 

"What could I do now?" he asked himself. "Let's see... Something I couldn't do while being with El..." 

He felt the lightbulb sparkling on the top of his head. In no time, he grabbed his phone.

"Nialler? There you are, you leprechaun. Listen I need you to fetch something, like the good ol' days..."

Niall was more than eager to comply. In fact, he was jumping from excitement. And Louis grinned. God, he missed it. They were going to have so much fun. 

>>>

Harry busted into their shared suite. 

"What's happening? Niall, why the sudden need to meet up? In two hours the van will be taking us to the arena, I swear if Liam has talked you in doing last minute rehearsals I'll make him drink bleach."

Niall grinned like the Cheshire Cat. He was sitting cross-legged, with Louis' head in his lap. He opened his bag. 

"Holy shit, Nialler, is that weed?" 

Harry stared open mouthed. They used to smoke weed, but that was during X-Factor, then Louis stopped and he followed unwillingly. He knew that Zayn and Niall still smoked it sometimes, and Liam never tried. 

"But why are we-" Zayn suddenly ran into the room to launch himself at Louis. 

"Tommo! You're back and you got weed! Man, I missed it! Quick, let's get high before Liam arrives!" 

Zayn and Louis used to smoke together, quite a lot, and in fact, they used to have synched reactions. When Louis decided to quit Zayn had been really disappointed. 

"Yeah, let's get started! Hazza, close the door you good boy, while our lovely, lovely Irish dealer rolls the joints!" 

Louis directed everyone, and in no time Niall lightened the first fag and took a long drag, smiling like an idiot before releasing the smoke slowly. 

"Strong and good... God bless Josh." 

Louis nodded before inhaling himself, and suddenly his eyes widened, and his expression was dreamy, like he had forgotten how much he liked it. And that, Harry thought, was probably the truth. 

"It's been a while..." He kind of slurred exhaling, and he sounded like Britney Spears in Break The Ice, Harry thought while taking his drag, and he tried to remember how Louis got when he's high. 

Niall had made another fag in the meantime, and he and Zayn were already sharing. And Harry realised he got caught in looking at Louis and smoking, and that he had already took three hits, and maybe that was why the room seemed to have slowed down. 

"This smoke is so pretty..." he muttered, voice rough and lazy.

Niall chuckled. 

"Oi, oi Zee! He took too much at once!" he giggled and pulled at Zayn's jacket. "He's gonna be soooo stoned!" his Irish accent got thicker. Zayn shot a pitiful look at Harry while taking one more puff. 

"Haz, you're upside down..." Louis' head suddenly appeared above his, and when did he exactly lie down? But Louis' eyes were so... So coloured. Like ponds with frogs, and hey his eyes were green, he could be the frog. And oops, he just said that out loud.

"And why exactly are you a frog?" Louis chuckled and took the fag, taking a long drag and letting out the smoke in three perfect rings that broke around Harry's nose. 

"Come on up, kiss me." Louis tugged at the hem of his shirt, fingers teasing the waistband of his boxers. 

Harry got up, head heavy and completely focused on his ultimate task: kissing Louis. He found out that in fact, his body was heavier than what he thought, so he just tumbled on Louis and they both fell lying on the floor. Louis automatically spread his legs, and whoa that was new, he was actually on top, between Louis' open legs, legs that were crossing on his back and were pulling his body close. And apparently Louis had no trouble moving his body, because soon his tongue was in Harry's mouth, not at all slowed down by the weed, eager and sweet and, Harry thought, it was majestic. Brilliant. Moanful. Was that a word? He moaned nonetheless. 

"Thanks for the porn, sweethearts!" Niall giggled from his spot. He sat open-legged, with Zayn on them, inexplicably shirtless, on his tummy, receiving a back massage from the Irishman. 

The door busted open with definitely too much noise. 

"What's going on here?!"

"Liam! Hey mate, we-nnngh-ah!" Harry tried to greet. 

Louis kept licking at his neck and barely acknowledged Liam. 

"Hiii! Liii, you look so good in that... How's called?" Niall rambled, still smiling sheepishly. 

"It's a blazer." Zayn groaned, enjoying the massage. "And he's not good. He's fuckable. He's please-pound-my-arse kind of fuckable."

Liam blushed deeply, expression of realisation and horror appearing on his face. 

"Wouldn't you know..." Harry managed to get out, and excuse him if he was not coming out with something better, but Louis' groin was currently finding his own groin quite interesting. 

Liam snapped out of his shocked horror and breathed out: "You're smoking weed. You're high an hour and a half before the concert."

Niall giggled, nodding eagerly. 

"Louis, you let them smoke?!" Liam tried to have some support from the older boy. 

Louis undocked himself from Harry and made a scene of licking his lips clean. Harry ogled and took off his own shirt. For good measure. 

"Li, little poor soul, it was my idea." 

Liam looked on the verge of tears. 

Zayn made a protesting sound. 

"Come here, take off... Uhh..." he stopped, thoughtful.

"Everything but his fuckable blazing blazer?" Niall provided, lighting the third joint. 

"Yeah..." Zayn agreed. 

Since Liam remained anchored on the threshold, Zayn actually got up, unbuckled his jeans, and pulled out his best seductive pose. 

"Ever heard of shotgunning, hot stuff?" 

"Isn't that the thing where you shoot at something with a gun?"

Niall bursted out in laughs and Louis sighed, returning his attention at Harry's perfectly edible nipples. 

Zayn took the joint from Niall's hands and breathed in the smoke. Without letting Liam process, he linked their mouths and exhaled. 

Liam coughed, and pushed Zayn away, irritated and angry and now also horny and intoxicated. 

"You-! Damn Zee, why did you- oh." 

Liam didn't really get a chance to become angry, since Zayn slid mischievously his hands under his blazer and mouthed calmly but teasing at his collarbones, showing from the loose neck of the t-shirt he wore under the blazer.

"You're so hot, Leeyum, so so hot... Want you to run you hands all over me until I'm writhing and sweating and pleading for you to rip off all my clothes..." 

And Liam suddenly remembered. How, back during the X-Factor tour, Zayn and Louis would get high and horny together and lock up in the bedroom to watch porn and get off. While Niall would be messing with Josh, acting like a five-years-old, and Harry would simply be there, sprawled and completely fucked out, and anyone teased him about that, about how pliant and willing he was. 

Louis extracted his hand from Harry's boxers (and when did that get there? Liam needed to be more alert and not get distracted) and he casually said: "Yo, Payne, I was thinking about poor Haz over here. Putting up something kinky for him. He deserves it, we need to thank him if we're here, in fact."

"And why?" Harry slurred, panting against his shoulder. 

"Yeah, why exactly?" asked Liam, more skeptical. 

"I'd tell ya, but first you need to do something for me. Cm'ere and french kiss me." 

"What?!" Liam and Zayn asked at the same time, incredulous. 

Louis rolled his eyes. Harry groaned and bucked his hips, trying to grind on Louis. 

"See? He likes it." he pointed at Harry.

"Liam, sit down, there, next to Lou, sexy." Zayn pushed him down.

Niall, helpful as always, pulled Harry away and next to him, and passed him a joint (exactly how much weed did he buy from Josh, Liam wondered). 

"Righty-righty. First row, little stylish Styles!"

Harry slumped down in the floor, sitting debauched against one of the beds. Liam was now pressed between Louis, straddling his lap, and Zayn, enveloping him from behind. 

Louis was rapidly getting rid of Liam's blazer and shirt, and the poor lad maybe had the idea of protesting, but Zayn was high and horny and eager, and his mouth was slowly devastating his neck along with his resolution. 

Louis smirked, enjoying Liam’s incapacity of refusing, and began to roll his hips back and forth, teasing him. Small little groans dripped from Liam’s mouth, that he probably opened to protest, but found himself uncapable of. And that was when Zayn began the whispering. He took Liam’s left earlobe in his mouth and sucked voluptuously, then he dragged his lips against the shell and murmured: “God, Li, look at you, so sexy for me, so horny even if you don’t want to, your big thick cock already fattening and getting ready for later, when you’ll be so angry that I let you make out with Lou, you’re gonna punish me so good I won’t be able to speak or walk or even get my cock to harden ‘cos you’ll squeeze out everything from me and-“ he was stopped by Liam’s feverent lips on his, all while his hands pulled Louis close, grinding on him properly, and the groans of the three were a dirty, mixed sound. Soon Louis got what he wanted, and Liam tried to unbuckle his trousers. But he was stopped by the older boy.

“Remember why this started? You need to kiss me, because Harry wants to. Right, Hazzabear?”

The fond nickname was so inappropriated, so childlish, and had the effect of underlining the perverted situation, and brought a shiver all over Harry’s body, ashamed of being so turned on. 

“Yeah...” he breathed out with a dreamy voice. “Ravish my precious Lou.”

Liam’s eyes glistened for a moment. The next second, his teeth clacked against Louis’ and their mouth connected. They kissed with the deliberate purpose of making a good show for Harry, with their tongues drifting out to lick ‘till the neck, and more lip-biting then necessary, just to bruise better each other’s lips. Louis kept grinding on Liam, his erection now obvious, sliding against Liam’s and making him moan softly inside the kiss. 

Harry, unable to stop himself, had began palming himself. Niall, giddy and carefree from the weed, was commenting quietly and happily. 

“But Lewis looks really really skilled, lovebird! I mean, he’s creating the right friction, if Liam’s groans are to go by... Oh look! Zayn joined the kiss!” he giggled and pointed at the trio. Harry moaned, and his head felt suddenly too heavy, so he rested on Niall’s shoulder, unzipping his jeans to have better access to his throbbing cock.

“Come ooon, dude! Lou-Lou has technique! Is he that skilled with hands too?”

“Wanna find out?” Louis suddenly pulled out from the soon-to-become orgy and, on his hands and knees, crawled towards the two, leaving Zayn and Liam to continue their shenanigans. His bum was wiggling way too much for it not to be intentional, but Harry’s cock was enjoying it nonetheless. Louis slowly got to his eye level, and with their mouth brushing but not really touching, he uttered: “Can I come visit?”

Then he dropped his head to mouth at Harry’s still restricted cock.

“Bitch!” the younger boy cursed, overwhelmed. Louis came up and shrugged.

“It’s Britney bitch!” with those words he took Harry’s shaft out from his boxers and lowered again, eliciting a new stream of curses from Harry. 

And of course, in that moment Niall’s phone ringed. Too high to care, he answered.

“Yo, Niall this side, who’s up?” 

Nobody gave him any attention. 

“Paul, man! Where is our big buddy?” 

Everybody suudenly interrupted their current occupation to listen.

Louis lifted his head and wiped his mouth. Liam released Zayn’s wrists. Harry put his dick back in his underwear. Zayn wiped Liam’s precum from his belly. 

“Reaallyy? Well Leeyum, Zayzee, Lewis and Harreh ‘re all here, mate!” 

Louis pulled Niall’s joint away from him and put it out on the floor. Liam collected everyone’s clothes. Harry took a bottle of water from the minibar and overthrew it on his head. Zayn sprayed a deodorant and opened every window.

“Cool, man. We’ll open ya, dunno why we didn’t hear, prob Zay-way was moa-“ 

Liam took possession of the phone and closed the call. Harry and Zayn dressed up. Louis hid the weed. Niall opened the door.

“YOU WERE SMOKING WEED.”

“Oh nice job, Horan!”

>>>

Paul and their staff went absolutely insane. All their bags were checked, but the reality was that they couldn't really do anything, not when the guys had to prepare for their concert. Harry had drank (and vomited) three coffees, Liam was given a new outfit that included a fancy scarf to cover his marks, Zayn and Niall were eating their weight worth in sandwiches to drain out the effects of the weed and Louis was doing planks for the same reason. Paul had to lecture Liam, the only one who wasn't busy collecting himself, but he seemed more angry about their timing than the act itself. 

The concert... The concert was memorable. Harry was the one who resented more of the effects, still a little dreamy, but honestly, he just looked sexy and in an after-orgasm bliss (Louis may or may not have given him a quick handjob right after styling). Louis was hyperactive, bouncing everywhere and teasing everyone. His major victim was Niall, always his partner in crime. 

Somehow, they managed to end the concert without any scandal. Although Paul protested about Louis' hip-thrust being definitely too close to Harry, unfortunately situated on his knees in front of him. And he also forbade any other lyric change that involved "and if the lights are all out/ I'll follow your cunt downtown/ see who's hangin' out". Also, Liam was never to be undressed on stage anymore by Niall, and inviting all the audience to lick his pectorals was even borderline illegal, apparently.

"Concert beyond awesomeeeee!" Niall screeched, lifting his pint. He, Harry, and Louis were in a bar somewhere in Los Angeles, enjoying a night out. Liam and Zayn were finally out on their second official date. The blonde lad was already drifting into drunkenness, and Harry also was getting quite tipsy. Louis instead hadn't drunk any alcohol, which was absolutely out of the ordinary. 

"Why aren't you drinking, babe?" Harry decided that cute nicknames were now allowed from both parts. 

Louis licked his lips, grinning mischievously. 

"I want to be properly aware for what's coming next..."

Harry's cock twitched, becoming suddenly interested. 

"You hav-" he adjusted his already rough voice. "You have another idea?"

God, he was going insane. Since when was Louis that kinky? Eleanor must have been a really boring fuck.

Louis bit his lips, blushing just the tiniest bit. 

"Yeah, it's going to be... Intense, I guess." 

Harry's head communicated its will to shut down. Louis now stared at Niall.

"Yo, Blondie, I never really had the occasion to show you my skills..." 

Niall focused on him, alcohol already doing his naughty effect on his body. 

"Which... Which skills are you referring to?" 

Louis' smirk returned full force. 

"Come with us in the hotel bedroom and I'll show you."

Harry yipped under his breath like a wounded puppy. Louis fucking Tomlinson was suggesting a threesome and holy fuck of the glorious heaven. 

Niall wiggled his eyebrows, and chugged his pint. 

"Where are we going? We got the common this time..."

His absolute swiftness made Harry's body closer to a complete break in the middle of a random American bar. 

Louis shrugged. 

"I got one more room for tonight, since I planned this... It's not a suite, but it's got a queen bed..."

Niall winked and pressed a too-wet kiss on his cheek (more like the corner of his mouth). 

"Well then what are we waiting for? I thought that your boyfriend did the cocksucking part, but I'm glad I was wrong!"

"We're not boyfriends..." Harry manages out, trying to sort his brain cells, currently in the middle of a revolution that prevented him from talking. 

>>>

Soon enough, they were in the hotel room. Niall put his dirty mouth at work quickly, asking: "Can I see you two kissing?"

Louis laughed softly. 

"Why? You've seen us kissing before!"

Niall shrugged, not embarrassed at the remark. 

"Yeah, but now I can enjoy it, mate! You're a pair sexy as fuck, can't a men get some tongue action?" 

"Well of course, my dear Horan. Haz, come here and kiss me like... Hum, like you know that you'll be fingering me later!" 

Harry felt his upper body become light and lacking blood, probably because his veins were occupied making his blood running a fucking marathon towards his dick. He rushed and yanked Louis by his neck, clashing their mouths and clacking their teeth, but he was just overwhelmed. Louis was trusting him to do such a thing, for what surely was the first time... Their lips slotted together, and soon enough he was sucking Louis' lower lip inside his mouth, tongue caressing it. Louis made a little groan in the back of his throat and dig his hands in Harry's loose jeans to feel the curve of his ass, making him arch and pull Louis on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss, finally getting all the tongue action in his mouth. 

In seconds, the kiss became properly heated. Harry was devouring Louis' mouth like his life goal was destroying his mental sanity. The older boy himself was glueing his body against Harry's taller one, pulling him close by tightening his grip on his ass cheeks. 

When they finally came up for air, they were both out of breath, with swollen lips and evident bulges in their pants.

"One does not simply kiss Harry Styles and reman straight... I should have known that..." muttered Louis, one hand stroking Harry's freakishly cherry lips. The younger lad flashed the most charming grin, feeling his heart clench, but in the good way.

Then Niall laughed, and Louis smirked, one of those sly smirks that always left Harry breathless. He watched as Louis turned facing Niall, and started undressing. The two other boys followed suit, and Niall asked, discarding his jeans: "How are we going to do this?" 

Louis replied without hesitation: "I'm going to blow you, show you my wonderful skills, all while young Harold here initiates me to the joys of anal fingering!" 

Niall nodded, agreeing. 

"So I guess you hands and knees? Get on the bed, ass in the air... Styles, you need to get the lube if it's his first time..." 

"Yeah Hazza, I put it in the top drawer of the nightstand..." Louis supplied while climbing the bed and positioning, spine sinfully arching, offering his ass. Niall kneeled in front of him, hands already stroking his quickly hardening length. 

"Do you deepthroat?" he asked casually, although there was a slight crack in his voice that showed his arousal. Louis nodded confidently.

"I can take Haz to the hilt..." 

"Well, fuck then, why aren't you sucking my cock?" 

In that moment, Harry's large hands closed around Louis' cock, unexpectedly. 

"You motherfucking-uungh! You ninja..." relishing in Harry's ministrations, Louis lowered his head and opened his mouth. He didn't even try to move his hands from the bed, because he had a feeling he needed all the firmness available. If he tried to hold on Niall's hips wile Harry poked at his prostate, he had the feeling he was going to choke or something. So he just waited for Niall to put his cock in his mouth, knowing that he looked like the human version of a gloryhole or something, but that also was arousing, how he could do something that filthy with boys, be used and fucked and holy hell, Harry's finger was slowly brushing around the rim of his hole. 

He whimpered like a needy animal, and soon he couldn't do that anymore because a waiting cock was filling his mouth. Adjusting to the finger on his asshole was strangely easier now that he had to worry about blowing Niall. 

"Fuck, your mouth is so hot... Won't last long until I thrust, lovely bitch."

Louis hummed around his cock and that earned him a high-pitched moan from Niall. Then Harry must have took him in for a kiss, because his grip loosened for a second before returning on his cock and hole, full force. His erection was getting enough stimulation, and even if having a finger in his ass wasn't pleasurable yet, his levels of horniness were kept to max by Niall's praising curses and Harry's ability in prolonging handjobs until desperation.

Niall tangled his hands in Louis' hair and pulled him, and he had to adjust rather quickly to more inches down his throat, but somehow he managed without gagging. Harry pushed his index deeper, until it was buried till the knuckle, and it felt weird, and new, but not painful. Still not enjoyable, though. 

Harry came down to nuzzle his shoulder, and God, Louis wanted him to leave a mark, to break his capillaries and redden his skin, leaving those dark, angry marks he had seen on Zayn.

"Lou, babe, you're dong so so good, sucking my finger in..."

"Yeah," Niall added, "your perfect round ass will be ready to fuck back on Harry's fingers soon, all while I fill you on the front, fucking your tight wet mouth that's so eager to suck my cock..." 

Louis made some kind of noise, he wasn't sure. He was so worked up, and Harry slid another finger. He felt the stretch. It burned, and he hissed. Bad idea. He ended up gagging and trying to pull back from Niall's dick just a little. But he arched his back in a strange way, and suddenly the world was white. Yes, white, because all his nerves were curling and swaying in absolute, brainwashing pleasure. He moaned loud, walls vibrating around Niall's cock, not caring anymore about gagging or being stretched or anything, just wanting to feel that again.

"Was about time, Styles! Now we can properly start!"

Louis wanted to ask what did he mean they could start, what had been going on until then, but he discovered pretty much immediately. Harry's long and clearly experienced fingers lost every caution, and started fucking him steadily, stabbing repeatedly his sweet spot. Harry's lips were soon giving him the time of his life on his neck, and Niall also picked up the rhythm and started fucking his mouth roughly. He could feel Harry's knotty phalanxes, like knobs moving against his tight walls and stimulating his surfaces; he could feel Niall's cockhead hitting his throat and leaving droplets of precum on his tongue with every thrust; he could feel Harry's tongue drawing trails on his neck, tasting the sweat and mouthing at his clenching muscles; he could feel Harry's hand, stroking his cock , harder now that everything picked up a new, mind-blowing rhythm. He could feel too much at once and he suddenly felt the tug in his lower stomach, announcing the imminent orgasm. Not that he could do much to warn Harry or Niall. He barely let out a rasp during the blowjob and he was coming, harder than ever, long stripes covering the sheets. Harry corkscrewed his fingers and worked his cock during all his climax, milking every drop of cum. He was quick to remove his fingers right after, when Louis was so oversensitive, and worn out. 

Harry's mouth ran fast to Niall's nipples, full lips working them until Niall couldn't bear it and gave a huffed warning before spilling deep down Louis' throat. Still in a post-orgasm bliss, Louis couldn't swallow it all, so he pulled away and stroked Niall, letting the cum cover his fucked out face. 

Right after Niall collapsed on the bed, Harry made a wound noise, tugging at his hard cock, which hadn't received any friction.

"Louloulou, can I- on your face too?" 

Louis tried to laugh, but his throat found the thing too arousing and didn't let him. He laid and turned on his back. Harry straddled his waist, looking at his face with nearly-black eyes, expression of pure adoration and lust. Louis felt something bubbling in his chest, even in that completely perverted moment. Harry stroked himself hard and fast, moaning in his raspy and low voice, keeping eye contact the whole time. Soon he came too, spluttering on Louis' face and adding new stripes of come to Niall's, and properly making a mess.

It took a few minutes for any of the boys to find the will to get up and take a wet flannel, after that. Niall was already drifting asleep, and Louis was sure he couldn't move any muscle. In the end Harry provided the flannel, and he somehow managed to lick some of the cum off Louis' lips. 

"Cumwhore." murmured a quite pliant Louis.

"You love it." 

"Adorable, Stylinson, the orgasm of my life, but now let's sleep." 

>>>

Harry sighed, glancing at the clock. San Diego was a beautiful city, and the other boys went to the beach almost immediately, but he just hadn't felt like going. Things in the past week had been so weird, he was just confused. 

He tried to remember when his crush for Louis started, except he couldn't. Somehow, at some point in the years they spent together, his feelings started to change, and friendship was not enough. Still, it had been easy to ignore those feelings at first, all with Louis being straight as a stick. Then "The Happening". Such a marvellous, incredible happening. Louis never told anyone, and he acted like nothing happened, doing a very good job. They only talked about that once, because Harry had got really frustrated, not understanding his best friend's behaviour. Louis had admitted that had been hot, and that he didn't regret it, but that cheating on Eleanor made him feel miserable. Not even a brief mention to the fact that he cheated on her with a boy. 

So he bore his secrets for some more time, before collapsing again and coming out. And everything changed. 

Harry sighed again. He felt close to another breakdown. Being in love (proper love, with heart-shaped eyes and glitter and stuff) was wearing out his ability to keep up with their new, sex-filled, relationship. And that was a huge problem. The most important thing to him was to keep Louis, it didn't even matter in which form. But the white noise in his heart was rising, and it was starting to corrode the walls. He needed to know Louis' feelings, because he desperately wanted to be with him, to hold his hand and make him heart-shaped pancakes and be called boyfriend and murmur "I love you"s in sweaty shared beds. 

His heart clenched dangerously, and he knew he needed distraction or he would have cried. So he went on twitter. And seriously, he was going to delete his twitter account. The exact second he twitted, a simple "Hiiii", fans started replying with the most random things. Somehow, his glance fell on a tweet from @calderic_13 that said: "omg harry but is this true? can you ask Louis on behalf of all us Elounor lovers?" 

There was a link attached. Harry swallowed the idea of answering with a "go shove a lamppost in your virginal cunt" and that was a general idea of how upset he was about him, Louis, Eleanor Calder, having sex with Louis who had a girlfriend, loving Louis who could hardly admit that he wasn't straight. 

He clicked on the link. It was an article on some kind of fansite.

*********************************************  
TROUBLE IN PARADISE?  
Is Louis Tomlinson back on the market?

We want to share an incredibly juicy gossip with all of our readers. As we've been informed, Eleanor Calder, lovely girlfriend of Louis Tomlinson, came to visit him in Los Angeles last week, and we all have seen the sweet pictures of them in the coffee. Well you surely remember how they seemed involved in a deep conversation, and how no touching or kissing happened, but nothing seemed too weird, until that night, right after the concert. As you can see from our well-refurnished folder of pictures, our favourite One Direction girl was in the crowd, cheering and clearly having a good time (although his bf seemed more interested in putting knickers in Niall's jeans, watch the video here [x]). 

But what do our sources pick next? Eleanor leaving alone, and coming back to an hotel which is definitely not the one our lads are staying in! Is her boyfriend going to join her, you wonder. We're not going to leave you hanging, so we did our little research, and what did we find? The man of the moment, Mr Louis Tomlinson himself, drinking (a beer, don't you worry girls!) and having a great time with his bandmates, Harry Styles and Niall Horan. And trust us, we do wish we could give you some kind of an audio of the night, because for some reasons Harry seems really, really into the conversation he's having with Louis. Or Louis himself, nobody has ever been able to tell, right? 

Still, facts are facts. Eleanor left, alone, and Louis let her go without much care. Is the romance over? Is Louis Tomlinson the new sensational bachelor now on the market, after Liam Payne confessing that he and Danielle are, in fact, done? 

We're not sure, but if we were you, we'd be getting ready: 3 out of 5 are now available!  
*********************************************

Harry stared at the article. It was, in fact, true. He almost forgot about Eleanor that night, with Louis' kinky ideas and stuff... What in the world was going on? 

"Hey sweetheart, you still here all alone?" Louis' voice filled the hotel room. 

Harry felt some kind of de-ja-vu, with him pouting at his twitter feed and feeling the urge to tell Louis things. 

"Haz, are you ok?" 

Harry shook his head. His resolution was crumbling, he felt just too confused to go on. 

"Harry, talk to me. What happened? Did someone insult you over Internet?" worry filled Louis' voice now. Harry figured that his face must have been pretty sad.

"No..." he croaked around the lump in his throat. "It's just... You don't..." 

"Me? Oh, Harry what did I do? I'm sorry love, please tell me what is wrong, I don't want to look at you like that knowing that is my fault..." Louis ran at him and held him in a tight embrace. Harry couldn't move. He felt paralysed. What on earth was he going to do now? Louis' heartbeat was against his skin, fast and worried. 

"Look, it's selfish and horrible, I shouldn't really..." he sobbed. He couldn't help it. All those emotions had been trapped in him, and now they found a way out, all at the same time. He noticed that a glimpse passed in Louis' eyes, but he wasn't sure, his own eyes were watery and faded. 

"Harry, honey, look at me." his eyes were blue and clear and wide and so reassuring. Harry could drown in those eyes, dive in and get lost, and never come back. As long as his eyes were focused on him, he didn't need anything else to feel safe. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry I dragged this thing for so long, I'm the one who's been selfish."

Harry shook slowly his head, curls brushing against Louis' chest, holding him tight. 

"Listen, Haz, I want to apologise... I can treat you better than that, I swear..."

"What do you even mean, you are the best person I've ever met..." 

Harry bit his lip. What if that was too intimate? But Louis was completely in his personal space, he couldn't focus on anything but him, the way his chest moved slightly with every breath...

"No, all this thing, including sex and stuff in our relationship..." 

And oh, that was it, Harry realised. Louis was going to stop everything. Another choked sob escaped his lips. 

"You're tired..."

"Am not. Harry, let me finish... I want to say that I did it without even asking about your feelings..."

Harry felt his chest clenching painfully, blocking his breath. Louis knew. He knew, and that's why he wanted to end the thing. He was going to be rejected and no, he was not ready. He suddenly got up from the sofa, separating from Louis. 

"Yeah, my feelings? Well fuck, what about yours? Going to play some more with me or Niall or Liam before you go back to Eleanor? Yeah, last time a kiss, this time some blowjobs and weed, next time maybe a gangbang! Haven't you done enough experimenting?" he spat out, turning his back to Louis to hide his tears, letting him hear only his angry voice, hoping that he couldn't sense how broken it was. 

"Harry!" one word was enough. The younger boy turned. Louis was pale, standing in front of him with the most hurt expression. He held out a hand, to caress a cheek, and Harry let him, unable to look him in the eyes again after what he just told him. 

"Hazza, I don't want you to think that... God, did I really mess up this so badly? Listen, about Eleanor..."

"Twitter says you broke up..."

"Twitter is right, for once. I don't love her anymore." 

"You-" Harry had to fight against his closed throat again. "What?"

"I really should have realised this sooner, I'm sorry that I'm such a wanker..."

"You mean you should have been honest with her sooner?" 

"No! Well yes, but that was not my point! I mean that... I found something... Someone that gives me real feelings."

Harry's brain was nowhere to be found. 

"Uh." was all that he managed to say. 

Louis blatantly burst into laughter. 

"Your face, Harry, oh my god! It's, like, empty! Power on babes!"

"I don't understand!" Harry screeched in frustration. 

"I'm trying to confess here, Harold! And I must say I'm doing a bloody horrible job at it."

"Confess..."

"Yeah, you know, the thing where I'm supposed to say how I loved you from the start, it's just that I had no idea I was into boys, then we kissed, I went into being the worst cleat case ever, then I also managed to treat you like my sex pet, and now I'm even asking you to be my boyfriend. Confessing, you know." 

Louis pronounced those words with almost carelessness, but he was blushing furiously, and his hands were shaking a little. 

The silence prolonged. 

Until, somehow, Harry's brain reactivated, and he fully understood Louis' words. 

"You l-love me?" 

"Always have, I believe. I just needed time to fully understand that."

Harry was still speechless, almost paralysed. In the end, it was Louis who spoke again: "Harry, say something. I know I treated you so bad, I didn't tell you anything about how I felt, and maybe this has prevented any hope for me to be loved by you, still-"

His speech was interrupted by Harry's lips on his. The kiss was salty, and a complete mess, anticipation and frustration getting a final release in that tangle of tongues, teeth and lips.

"Fuck-" breathed out Harry while tangling his hands is Louis' locks. "Yes." 

"Yes?" asked Louis, lips still nibbling at Harry's lower lip. "Yes to what?"

"Yes I love you," kiss, "yes I loved you before," kiss, "yes I want to be your- oh God" french kiss, "fucking boyfriend."

Louis trailed his hands under Harry's shirt. 

"Got a boyfriend now... Cool!" 

With a sly smile, he dipped his head on Harry's neck, sucking a huge bruise. 

"Bloody... Bedroom... Now." 

Harry basically dragged Louis in their shared suite's bedroom, managing to do so without breaking contact. Then he felt himself pushed on the bed, Louis crawling on him with predatory intentions. The moment their groins brushed together, Louis even growled, eyes shimmering in anticipation. His hands ran fast at the hems of Harry's thin, white t-shirt, and he yanked it away, making Harry arch quickly. His teeth were then on his collarbones, right above his swallows, biting and sucking and he was damned, really. Harry was now condemned to remain clothed during the way-too-hot Californian spring. 

"You're gorgeous, Haz, so hot..." 

Harry muffled a groan, bringing his hands on Louis' hips, squeezing and dipping his thumbs down the line of his loins, then bringing his hands up to cup Louis' perfect round ass, kneading the cheeks and wishing to all those useless clothes to disappear without having to move from underneath Louis. 

"Lou, clothes..." was all the English he was able to compose to get the message. 

Louis came up, sitting across his groin, and took off his shirt. 

"Have to get up anyway, love. We need the goddamn lube." 

"In a sec..." Harry knew that lube was needed, but licking Louis' nipples seemed more important at the moment. 

"Shit, Haz!" 

"You're so sensitive here, I adore it..." Harry felt Louis' hardness grow against his crotch while he was kittenishly licking all over his nipples, sucking them into his mouth until they were swollen and ridiculously red and wet from his saliva. He nibbled at the right one, tugging it with his teeth and Louis whined, grinding his hips and throwing back his head, panting. 

"Can you- god you mouth! I mean, do it when we're- holy fucking jesus! Whoa, too much clothing for being this hard." Louis finally managed to end the sentence, and pulled softly at Harry's curls, detaching his lips. 

Then he made a fast trip to the bag, and took a condom and the lube bottle. When he came back, Harry was naked, laying on the bed stroking lazily at his hard cock. Louis' mouth went spectacularly dry. He dropped condom and lube on the duvet and got rid of his shorts, leaving them somewhere on the floor. He crawled on the bed settling between Harry's open legs, underwear still on. 

"Are we going to..." Harry trailed off, looking at the condom.

"Fuck, yes. I'm going to fuck my pretty boyfriend. If anybody objects to this..." 

"Forever hold their peace." Harry quickly answered, before adding: "How do you want me?" 

Louis pressed little kisses on the inside of his thighs. 

"So much, Harry. I love you, and I want to be with you."

He certainly did not expect the other boy to giggle at that.

"Love you too, you sap. But I was really asking about the... Uhm, you know, the position."

Louis looked up. 

"Oh, the position. OH!" 

"On my back, hands and knees, on your lap, supine..." 

"Just asking, does hands and knees means..."

"Doggy style, yup." 

Harry could see Louis' pupils eating all the blue in his eyes. Could see the way his boxers became even tighter than before. 

"Can we?" Louis asked, voice musky, tongue wetting his upper lip, hands tightening on his calfs, eyes eating his body. It's not like Harry could say no. It's not like he wanted to, anyway. 

While positioning, Harry spared a thought on the fact that he automatically presumed he would bottom. But the idea of Louis in him was so hot, so intimate, he just couldn't wait. 

"Fuck, babe, so ready for me... Ready to be opened and fucked..."

Harry shivered, already tightening his grasp on the sheets. The fact was, that even while uttering the most complete filth, Louis' voice had wonder in it, like he couldn't even believe that Harry would want him. And that was bloody fucking hot. 

Louis' hands came to caress his hips, slowly trailing down to his cheeks, massaging, then down again to his thighs, with his confident fingers dipping inside, stroking up again to meet between his legs, jacking his already leaking cock and fondling his balls. Harry moaned, long and low, already quivering in anticipation. 

"Please, Lou..." 

"Oh, I like it when you beg..." 

"I have to, you're a motherfucking tease!" his impudence was punished with Louis biting at the tender flesh of his thigh, where calf met ass. 

"Fuck! Louuu, pleaseplease get in me!" he could feel Louis smiling against his skin, and finally he heard the lube popping open, then the liquid squishing out and Louis humming, probably smearing it on his hand. Not being able to see made the thing even more sensual, and his whole body was screaming to be touched, muscles all tense and breath leaving him in uneven pants.

"You need to relax, love. You're the one supposed to have tons of experience in gay sex..."

"But you're Louis..." he whined, and the reaction was almost immediate. Louis bend over him, teeth sinking in his shoulder (wrong way to make him relax, fuck!) and index circling his entrance, cold lube rapidly warming against his flushed skin. 

"Damn, Haz, you're so sexy..." Louis murmured, breathing hard over Harry's shoulder, licking his bitemark and pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and shoulder. 

Eventually, Harry melted in those ministration and relaxed, allowing Louis to get the first finger inside. It didn't burn, not the first anyway, but the anticipation was killing him, he wanted Louis inside him as soon as possible. He arched his spine, rocking back and whimpering softly, trying to tell Louis what he wanted. 

"You're so fucking horny, shit Haz..." 

He got another lewd moan in response, one of those pornstar-like moans that went straight to his cock. He re-attached his teeth to Harry's shoulder (his new favourite spot to bite) and pushed another finger in. The lube made it slide inside easily, joining the other in the tight space. 

Harry felt his elbows tremble, with two fingers inside it was hard not to fuck back on them, and also his cock was terribly hard and neglected and his brain cells as always abandoned him.

"God, pleaseplease fuck me Lou, now, don't care if it hurts, it's so so good, get in me, open me, make me feel it for days..."

Louis felt the air whooshing out of his lungs all at once and never came back because he forgot how to breathe. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, voice quivering. 

Harry turned his neck to kiss him, rough, desperate, tongue prying his lips open, manhandling his mouth, messily, getting his lips all wet. 

"Fuck... Ok, yeah. I'll fuck you." 

Harry groaned. Finally. 

Louis nearly jumped out of his boxers, put the condom on and covered himself with lube. The blood was rushing, he could feel it pumping against his ears. That was it. He was going to have sex with a boy. No, not just a boy. His boy. Harry. 

Letting out a heavy breath, he pushed the head of his cock against Harry's still tight hole. He moaned loud, rocking back immediately, and Louis thought that a body so sexy was illegal. Unable to take things slow, he thrusted inside, trying to go slowly. Harry was tight, too tight, and it must've burnt, hurt, but he was groaning loudly, arms threatening to give out. 

"You're too tight, fuck!"

"Need... Just a sec-" another low moan broke the sentence, and Harry arched so that he could relax more and adjust to Louis, who ran his hands over his back, soothing him, but at the same time every touch was setting his skin on fire. 

"Can I?" Louis' wandering hands settled on Harry's hips, getting a tight grip. The younger boy waited a few, drawling seconds, before nodding and uttering some confused, barely human sound. Louis then pushed inside completely. 

"Fuckfuckfuck, Haz, so much better than... Everything, fuck!" a never-ending string of curses left Louis' mouth, barely managing to stay still, enveloped in Harry's hot and tight walls. It was, by far, the best sensation he had ever felt. Definitely better than being with a girl. 

"Mmh..." Harry murmured something unintelligible. 

"Huh?" forming words, Louis quickly decided, was overrated. And difficult. 

"Move! God, you- you can move!" Harry nearly yelped, fucking back and clenching his hands in the sheets. 

Louis almost didn't wait for the end of the sentence. He steadied his grip and thrusted in, tentatively at first, but soon the sensation was too strong, and he built up a rhythm. Harry gave him the best reactions, moaning loud, voice keening until his sounds were high-pitched yelps, broken words with the general concept of "so good, Lou, harder!" 

Harry's elbows gave out, and his face landed on a pillow, cotton muffling his obscene sounds. Louis' angle suddenly changed, hitting his prostate with every thrust, and his hand went to stroke Harry's leaking cock. 

His pace was quickening, he was nearly pounding into Harry, the roughest he's ever been with any of the girls he's been with, but a boy, a boy could take it, could even like it, the finger-shaped bruises on his hips, the angry red mark on his shoulder, the harsh feeling of being opened, the continuous stimulation both on his cock and his spot inside, the knowledge he'd feel the soreness the day after... 

Louis felt his orgasm approaching, but he desperately wanted to feel Harry coming because of him, his tight hole clenching around his pumping cock, sucking him inside and forcing out his own climax. 

"Haz, come for me..." he demanded, voice slow and teasing, in contrast with his unforgiving rhythm and strong strokes. 

Harry didn't need any more encouragement, words sinking in his skin and bringing him over the edge. For a second his whole body went completely still, and silent, every fibre of his muscles contracting, and he clenched spasmodically on Louis' cock, shouting a "Oh god, Louis!" against the pillow, and spluttering come all over the sheets. The exact second he came down his orgasmic bliss, he felt Louis' pace get more frantic and uncoordinated, and then with a loud groan he came, buried deep in his boy, blunt nails embedded in Harry's hips. 

When his orgasm drained over he pulled out and disposed of the condom (as in he tossed it on the floor), then laid on his back on the clean spot. Harry groaned in annoyance and opted for draping himself over Louis. 

"We should really remove the duvet if we're going to sleep, though..." commented Louis, adjusting to be spooned by Harry's bigger body. 

"Yeah. Are you going to do it?" asked Harry, pulling Louis close and stroking the words of his chest tattoo. 

"Nope." Louis popped the "p", grasping Harry's hand and yawning contently. 

"Figured so. Do you want me to get up?"

"Don't even think about it. Now kiss me, say you love me and let's sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support any kind of illegal drugs, they can be really dangerous! Please think about your health.  
> Yay! Larry being super sweet and cuddly! I hope you like it, I'm not very good with fluff!  
> And also, please comment if you like it!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end <3 It was awesome writing it, please leave me your opinion!

>>> Three months later >>>

"Oh get a room you two!" Niall shouted from his armchair. 

Harry didn't even bother to answer, too busy pressing kisses on Louis' collarbone, showing from his tank top. 

Louis, instead, cheekily asked back: "Yeah, wanna come with us?" 

Niall grimaced, and he threw one of his chips to Louis. 

"Don't you dare remembering me! Ugh, I'm so not drinking with you guys again..."

Liam shushed everyone. 

"TMI, really guys! Niall, cm'ere let's finish that FIFA game!" 

Louis and Harry got bored of watching the game after nearly three full minutes and started making out. 

"Ughh, Liam, they're doing it again!"

"Harry, Lou, come on, you're distracting my opponent!" 

Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Cut it out, Payne! Haven't you got a date?" 

"I do, to be honest... Do you think I should go check on Zayn?" 

"Yeah, whatever..." came Harry's answer, muffled by Louis' lips. 

"Liam is gone, is there any chance that a random half of the Stylinson will play FIFA with me?" complained Niall. 

"I will!" volunteered Harry, hopping off the sofa to settle on the floor next to Niall. 

"Cockblocked by an Irish slut, just my luck." muttered Louis. "Why don't you go ask Josh some more weed? A pint? A blowjob? Whatever that gets you outta my room!" 

"Fine, fine, fuck! You're such an horny fag, shite!" 

"Look who's talking! I'm not the one here who's had threesomes with two different couples! Well technically yes, but that's minor details."

Harry cackled, while Niall retrieved his shoes and chips, calling Josh. 

"Speaking of couples, are Liam and Zayn official?" asked Harry.

"Dunno, really." Niall answered. "They're still dating, but Zayn says he's not sure if it is love..."

"And good Niall, tell us, which date is today's?"

"Number 27, I reckon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Zayn, you're so subtle! And in the end, isn't Niall the one who got the most sex? Whoa, you "lucky whore"!  
> And also, please comment if you like it!


End file.
